Host Club on Kido Mountain
by snmwordbender
Summary: Summer vacation has started and at a hot spring resort they meet a strange forest girl that has an affinity with animals. Mori just can't help but be curious...and perhaps he might find himself feeling even more.
1. Chapter 1

The Host Club was quite happy for it was the first day of summer break. Haruhi had thought to maybe separate herself from the Host Club, which of course was a vain hope.  
>Tamaki was ecstatic that Kyoya had planned for a trip to a hot spring resort in the mountains. The twins had managed to convince Haruhi of the positive points of such a trip and Honey was happy anywhere there was food, or most specifically, sweets.<br>Mori was, well, being Mori and followed Honey in an content manner.

"So what made you decide on a Hot Spring Resort Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked as they were making their way up the mountain in a gondola.  
>Kyoya looked up from his little black notebook to address her, "My family owns the resort of course. In addition, I use to come here when I was young and believe this trip is long overdue. I saw no reason why not to at least allow yourself and the others to accompany me."<br>Haruhi nodded and wisely said no more. Only Kyoya, it seemed, could manage to make their going on summer vacation sound as though it was all thanks to him and at the same time insinuate that he was the one granting them permission to even go to the Hot Springs as though he was doing them a huge favor.  
>Haruhi just decided not to question it any further.<p>

With Kyoya it seemed best not to go to far in depth with some things.

Mori watched the interaction with amusement. Kyoya truly had a way with words so that even a simple sentence could contain a multitude of meanings. It was a good skill to have in the world they would enter as adults, and even at mere high school level, considering that their high school was so elite.

Mori preferred action though. Words were not his forte. Yes, he could sting together a pretty sentence, but he felt odd doing so. Besides, he didn't need words with Honey, his cousin simply understood him. Plus Honey was quite happy to talk away, they complimented each other nicely if he did say so himself.

The gondola came to a stop, and the doors slid open. The group quickly exited the boxy transportation and Honey proceeded to scramble up to settle himself on Mori's shoulders.

Kyoya walked forward to lady who had come to welcome them, exchanging pleasantries before waving at the others to follow him.

"Do you think they will have sweets Takashi?" Honey asked as they group made their way inside the cozy looking resort.

Mori nodded and he felt the corner of lip tug up slightly into something of a smile as he felt his cousin bounce against his shoulders, "I _really_ hope so. We haven't been able to have any sweets since breakfast! That means it been 7 hours! Why couldn't we have any sweets with lunch? I mean, lunch was very yummy of course, but no sweets! How could they do that? But that's okay, because now we are going to have sweets, and sweets, and sweets! But don't worry Takashi, I won't eat all of them. I promise!"

"Good."

Honey giggled happily and settled into a comfortable calm and they observed their friends. The twins jumped around Haruhi and Tamaki, teasing the the blonde while Haruhi merely watched placidly. Kyoya was listening to the hostess and then announced that they would all be escorted to their rooms to clean up before heading out in thirty minutes to go for a hike.

Honey clambered off his cousin's shoulders and skipped away, Mori followed along while silently observing the interior. It was a rather small place considering it was owned by the Ootori family but nice nevertheless. Wooden walls and floors with bright flowers here and forest-colored rugs there. Simple yet elegant light structures hung from overhead or were fixed to the walls. They were not being used though because the numerous windows provided more than enough daylight to brighten the place.

It did not take long to find everyone's rooms, all in the same hallway and if not next to one another than just merely across the hall. The rooms were plainly furnished, reminding the black haired kendo champion of Haruhi's home actually. Two simple beds, a bathroom, and a television. Though they wouldn't have time to use much it though, knowing his friends, Mori knew that there was little chance of the Host Club members actually spending much time in the rooms other than sleeping.

A half an hour went by quickly and they were back outside, geared up and ready for a hike.

"Where is our guide at Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked as they began to walk away from the resort.

"I am your guide for today Haruhi, so please do follow closely because I do not plan on stopping for those that lag behind."

Haruhi sweat dropped and Honey laughed, skipping over to her side and assuring her, "Don't worry Haru-chan, Kyo-chan seems to know where he's going. And if you get too tired Takashi can carry you. Right Takashi?"

"Yes."

"See! So there's nothing to worry about!" Honey chirped.  
>Haruhi looked unconvinced, but she followed along anyways. Any unease she had forgotten when the twins and Tamaki quickly preoccupied her.<p>

Honey fell back to join his cousin and commented, "It is a bit odd that Kyo-chan didn't bring a guide. I suppose that means means he knows this place well..."

Takashi nodded in agreement and began to listen as his cousin rambled on about the weather and when they'd be back for dinner - for he still hadn't gotten to eat any sweets sot hat meant he was going on almost eight hours without having something of sugary subsistence - what kind of desert they might have...

Mori paused, when he heard something.

"What is it Takashi?"

He cocked his head to the side, listening more closely, and there it was...the sound of a hurt animal. He turned to look his cousin in the eyes.

Honey nodded, "Go and help it. Will you be able to find your way back?"

A nod.

"Okay! Have fun Takashi! I'll stay with the group."

Mori gave another nod before he took off at a jog, faintly hearing Haruhi question where he was going, he could not hear Honey's reply, already to far away. There was an animal that needed his help.

His feet quickly carried him to where he needed to be to see a fawn, its hoof stuck it a twisted root, most likely from when the little creature was trying to reach its way up the tree only to fall back down...

He didn't question what happened but instead waited a moment as the fawn freeze, sensing the predator. He waited patiently for the timid creature to settle down and it took a bit longer than usual, but nevertheless the animal began to turn its attention from the silent human to its captured hoof. He came up slowly, making sure the fawn did not get too scared. Gently he reached out and petted the soft fur, slowly, steadily until the tense muscles relaxed beneath his hand. His hands then slid gently down the front leg, making his way so that he could carefully tug out the shy animal's hoof.

It did not take long of his tender administrations before the hoof was free. The little fawn seemed content to be loved on now that it knew this human was not a threat. It actually felt rather good to be loved on.

Mori continued to stroke the coarse but smooth fur while he wondered how he was going to get back to the others. He had told Honey that he would be able to make his way back. Now that he looked around him, he wasn't quite so sure about that anymore.

"So, you are the one."  
>Mori's head snapped up in surprise, though it did not show on his face, and saw a girl walking towards him.<br>Her feet were bare, and her skin tan from days in the sun, body in top physical condition. Her hair - the color of the silver moon - was held back in a braid, but even that could not hold the many stray pieces from framing her heart shaped face. Gray eyes meet black.  
>She continued to approach towards him, her eyes watching him with startling clarity as though she could see into the core of his being.<br>She stopped before him and the fawn; Mori watched in fascination as the deer leaned in towards her, desiring her touch. He had not met anyone else that was like him, that the animals came to. The little creature did not even seem to hesitate, whether it was from the innocent thought that humans must not be bad or because of the girl herself, Mori was not sure.  
>"You are with the others, am I correct? The blondes, the twins, the brown headed one and Kyoya-sama?"<br>He nodded.  
>"Very well, follow me. You've strayed quite far off the path."<br>Mori stood, patted the deer in goodbye and followed as the girl turned around to walk off.

They didn't talk, he just trailed along after her in a very similar manner as to how he followed Honey. He did not let his mind wander though because even though she seemed to know Kyoya and seemed to have seen the rest of his group he could not be sure what to make of everything in this forest. Though he was thankful that at least he had been found.  
>Perhaps ten or fifteen minutes later they miraculously came upon his friends.<br>"Mori!" "Mori!" "Takashi!" "Mori!"  
>He gave a small smile as he saw the others rush towards him, Honey instantly jumping and clinging to him as Tamaki and the twins walloped him with hugs and Haruhi telling him how glad she was he was found.<br>Kyoya on the other hand had his attention on the guide.

* * *

><p><strong>I can't wait to introduce our new character in the next chapter! <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously:_

_Mori gave a small smile as he saw the others rush towards him, Honey instantly jumping and clinging to him as Tamaki and the twins walloped him with hugs and Haruhi telling him how glad she was he was found._  
><em>Kyoya on the other hand had his attention on the guide.<em>

* * *

><p>"Kyoya-sama," the girl murmured, bowing her head in greeting, joyful at seeing a familiar face, "It has been quite some time."<p>

He did not put on his fake smile that was meant to impress, for which she was thankful but his manners were still polite, "Indeed. It is good to see you Miyako-sama. Thank you for helping my friend find his way."

"It is an honor to help the Ootori family. And please remember Kyoya-sama, you and your friends are always welcome to visit. My grandfather would be most pleased to see you and my grandmother has also been curious as to when we would see you again," she replied, glancing at his friends to see them all watching the conversation with wide, fascinated eyes. She supposed they hadn't seen a forest girl before.

"I had intended to stop by. I am always glad to be able to see your family," he replied, making her return her attention to him, "May I introduce you to my friends?"

She nodded and looked back at his friends and waited while he gestured accordingly.

"This is Suou Tamaki, the Hitachiin twins Hikaru and Kaoru, Fujioka Haruhi, Haninozuka Mistukuni, and Morinozuka Takashi with who you have already met."  
>Everyone smiled widely as they were each called upon, all but the tallest who merely gave a nod of his head. She did not take offense though, not while she knew he had a heart sweet enough to attract an innocent fawn. Those kind of people were always very, very kind. So, no, his silence did not hurt her in the least.<p>

She smiled and bowed. "I am Kido Miyako, but since you are all friends of Kyoya-sama please feel free to call me Miyako."

"But of course Princess and please do not hesitate to return the gesture! Call me Tamaki!" The one called, well...Tamaki proclaimed. He came up close and reached out to take her hand. Startling her for a moment with how close he was. "My eyes do rejoice at the sight before them, a woodland creature that is a beautiful temptation to any and all men."

"Tamaki," Kyoya warned sternly.

Miyako regarded the Host Club's King with a cool gaze, eyes the color of steel. "Do you mock me, Tamaki?" She drew out his name slowly, testing it on her tongue and making it clear that at the moment it was not favorable in her mouth, more like something that needed to be spit out.

The blonde looked at her in surprise, "Not at all Princess."

She kept her eyes upon him, assessing him for a moment. His flamboyant attitude was not to her liking but upon a closer look she could see that he genuinely meant to please and no ill will had been intended in his sugar sweet words.

He was just a sun ray, warm and bright wanting to warm all that it touched, not knowing when its heat may be too much. But Kyoya was a fiery person, though he may not appear it, and he could handle the heat. "I suppose I can somehow see how someone of such character as yours was able to befriend such an esteemed figure as Kyoya-sama."

Tamaki's face scrunched up in a confused expression and before he could open his mouth to say anything the twins stepped up, pushing him aside and taking her hands to kiss them. Miyako couldn't say honestly that she was displeased by this. Good thing no one planned on asking her.  
>"It is a pleasure to meet you!" They greeted happily in unison.<p>

Miyako looked back and forth at both of them for a moment, smiling. Twins had always fascinated her, not to mention they had red hair. Something about red hair had always made her smile. "May I ask who is Kaoru and who is Hikaru?"

The two grinned and dutifully announced themselves, "I'm Hikaru!"  
>"And I'm Kaoru!"<p>

She blinked a moment before leaning towards each twin individually and give a small but noticeable sniff. Yes, though their looks may be identical their scents gave them away. The elder, for he had the smell - so very tiny it was hardly noticeable, but still there - of more age. He smelled of chocolate and cinnamon. His twin, Kaoru, on the other hand had the the scenting of vanilla along with a hint of strawberry. Both smelling of sugary sweets that she knew were result of the sweetness of their bond that only as twins could they share.

Plus the sweets the both probably stole. Tricksters that they obviously were.

"Thank you. I shall now be able to tell you apart," she told them, a smile bright on her face.

It was now the twins turn to have uncomprehending expressions painted upon their faces, and for that she could not help but give a small chuckle. The reactions of those from the city were truly comical. They did not seem to appreciate the use of all their senses as much. It was such a shame. Then again, most people didn't have senses as good as hers.

"Really Miyako?" Kyoya sighed, pushing his glasses up.

She turned to Kyoya, batted her eyes innocently as he continued, "You really shouldn't harass them. There is enough drama in this little group." He offered her a smirk even though he was reprimanding her so Miyako didn't take him seriously.

It was nice though to see that lighthearted smirk come so easily to his face. He had always been one to put up a front so as to please others, so to see his happiness was wonderful.

"Don't forget me!" cried a cheerful voice, instantly snapping her attention to the person now in front of her. The bright smiling face and amber eyes were placed on a youthful face and she took a sniff, unable to help herself. She jumped slightly, surprised. He smelled of age. Even more age than Tamaki. But yet he smelled of even more sugary things than the twins this both being from all the sugar he consumed and the sweetness of his heart.

Miyako only smiled though. "I'm sorry, I had no intention to forget you."

"That's okay! And you can call me Honey! That's what everyone likes to call me." He told her in a happy chirp.

She bowed slightly, "It is a pleasure to meet you Honey."

He beamed and then quickly reached back to drag up his tall companion, "And this is Takashi, but everyone calls him Mori."

She looked up at him for a moment and their eyes meet, his onyx eyes were kind and gentle. But she could also see the look of an owl in them, one who watches in silence. One who sees much. He smelled of earth, warm sunlight, fresh air, pure water, fertile soil. She couldn't help but swoon at little at just how attractive he was, not only in looks but in the fact that he was one with the heart of a person that even the human-scared animals would willingly come to.

"I'm very happy to meet you...Mori," She murmured quietly, eyes still locked with his and a small smile playing on her lips.

"I'm sorry Miyako-sama, but I'm afraid we will need to be heading back to the resort now," Kyoya piped up.

Miyako bowed her head to Mori before turning to walk to Kyoya's side, "Very well. Let's go."

Kyoya gave a slight frown. "I can find the way back on my own."

"Oh please! You've always gotten lost in these words, and I bet you were so concerned with remembering what path led to where that you weren't able to keep track of all your friends."

He gave her a blank look which only made her laugh, "I knew it! What would you have done without me? Really you could have asked one of the birds."

"...I'm out of practice."

She sighed, "All my hard work. I suppose teaching you a second time though won't be as challenging."

Kyoya said nothing and started to walk off promoting Miyako to hurry to his side. She was smirking all the while.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. Please review! :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously:_

_"Oh please! You've always gotten lost in these words, and I bet you were so concerned with remembering what path led to where that you weren't able to keep track of all your friends."_  
><em>He gave her a blank look which only made her laugh, "I knew it! What would you have done without me? Really you could have asked one of the birds."<em>  
><em>"...I'm out of practice."<em>  
><em>She sighed, "All my hard work. I suppose teaching you a second time though won't be as challenging."<em>  
><em>Kyoya said nothing and started to walk off promoting Miyako to hurry to his side. She was smirking all the while.<em>

* * *

><p>The rest of the Host Club members were not so quick to recover. Mori though, not wanting to be lost again, quickly scooped Honey onto his shoulders and followed, the rest finally shook themselves of their stupors and rushed after their friends.<br>Mori listened silently as the others began to talk behind him.

"Kyoya acted with her like how he acts around us..." Kaoru commented softly, surprise clear in his voice.

"But yet he addresses her so formally," Hikaru added in the same tone as his twin.

"I wonder how they know each other," Haruhi thought aloud and the others murmured their agreement.

"And she said something about birds, what do you think that means Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi continued, looking up at her blond haired companion.

Tamaki had a thoughtful look on his face, a finger resting upon his lips as his other hand grasped his elbow before telling them in an all-too-serious voice, "I believe that they must be forbidden lovers."

"Really Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi sighed and then shook her head, "I don't know why I asked."

"It is the only explanation!" He declared dramatically, seemingly not having heard her words or conveniently ignoring them.

The twins shared a look before asking in unison, _"Explain."_

Tamaki didn't need anything more. "Can't you see it! The light in her eyes when she first saw him and how quickly she bowed-"

"Don't most people bow when they're greeting someone?" Kaoru asked his twin.

Hikaru shrugged and zoned back in as Tamaki carried on without pause. "And as for addressing him so formally? Her family must be in servitude to his and so she cannot express her love him for she is but a servant and -"

"But then why did he call her Miyako-sama?" Hikaru interjected.

Tamaki's attempt at a scowl took on the appearance of a pout, "I was getting to that. But then their families married at one point, so they are now family! Making their love even more forbidden! They can never be together, even though they feel so strongly for each other. So tragic! So beautiful! So painful! Yet they are unable to go without seeing each for they cannot resist and-"

"But Kyoya said he hasn't been here in years," Kaoru argued.

"And that doesn't explain why they talk to each other in such a formal manner!" Hikaru pointed out.

Honey tapped Mori on the head and asked, "Doesn't that sound a little familiar?"

The corners of Mori's lips rose slightly, "Very familiar."

"Tamaki!" Haruhi cried with some disbelief and exasperation in her voice as she accused him, "You just copied the history between Honey and Mori's families and threw some romance in the mix!"

Tamaki's eyed watered, growing as big as saucers. "But its such a beautiful tale! And I always believed it needed some romance and it makes perfect sense if you think about it..."

The twins chirped in, _"No it doesn't."_

Haruhi nodded, "It doesn't make any sense. So let's just wait until we get back to the hot springs and we can ask Kyoya."

The others nodded in agreement and even Mori couldn't resist bobbing his head in agreement as he eyed the two before him, still talking amiably. Well, Miyako was doing a lot of talking and Kyoya would make responses here and there but it was clear to see how comfortable they were with one another. He had to admit, at least to himself, he was curious about her. Very curious.

* * *

><p>Finally, they reached their destination and all paused as Kyoya asked, "Would you like to come in? Relax a moment or have something to eat before you head back?"<p>

She shook her head, "I'm good, but thank you. And I'll be back tomorrow morning with the horses." She then smiled and jumped at Kyoya, wrapping her arms around his neck to give him a hug. "Its good to see you again Kyoya-sama."

He reached around to pat her back, somewhat awkwardly, "And you Miyako-sama."

She pulled and bowed to the others, "Its been a pleasure to meet all of you. I will you see you tomorrow. Until then!"  
>She then jogged off, quickly disappearing into the trees.<p>

The others waited before turning, ready to pounce on Kyoya and demand an explanation.  
>They paused though at his slightly casted down face as he slowly pushed his glasses back up - even though he had no need to - in a manner suggesting he was...embarrassed?<p>

When he looked up at them though he was normal Kyoya. He sighed, "Very well. I suppose you are all curious. Let's go in and have some tea, shall we? Then you can pester me with your questions."  
>It did not take long for everyone to assemble together comfortably, drinking their tea as they waited for Kyoya to begin.<p>

"The Kido family and the Ootori family has known each other since my great-great-grandfather stumbled upon this mountain. He was half starved, and winter was fast approaching. He had been running from his enemies and he had little strength left. The Kido found him, unconscious and almost dead in the first snowfall. They had taken him back to their village and healed him. He owed them his life and he vowed he would never forget this act of kindness.  
>"He had gone off, gotten married and had children. By this time he had become an unstoppable force in the medical business. Then he overheard that someone was trying to buy the Kido family's mountain. Still having been unable to repay his saviors he knew he had to do something. He went to the mountain and the elders and many of the other villagers recognized him.<br>"He had told them he had come to repay them, and he did. He bought the mountain, and with the help of the Kido family was able to find hot springs so as to build a resort, that could also be used for healing purposes of course. He had repaid his debt and the Kido family then they felt that they were the ones who now owed him.  
>"Our families have always been on good terms and many times we have helped them, just as they have always helped us. They kept the resort running and keep the path up the mountain clear. They also make sure the animals stay away from the resort. It seems there is always one person among the Kido clan that has a way with animals, though none quite like Miyako."<br>"Myself, I have known Miyako-sama ever since I was a child. I was introduced to her when I five years old and we have known each other ever since."

Haruhi tilted her head in a curious manner and asked, "But why do you call her Miyako-sama?"

The corners of his lips seemed to quirk up for a moment but it was gone so quickly you wouldn't have seen it unless you'd been paying attention, which the Host Club had.

"I remind you, I was five. My parents had told me I was to treat the Kido family very respectfully, even more so than then when they had meetings at home and I was to be on my best behavior and not act like a foolish simpleton. I knew this was very important to them considering they were warning me to well behaved which they never did, they just instantly expected it.  
>"So then we come into the village and everyone greets us. We later meet the Head and his granddaughter. <em>This is Miyako, my granddaughter. Miyako, this young man is Ootori Kyoya.<em> The old man had said. And the little girl's eyes went as round as saucers as she looked up to him asking, _He's really an Ootori, grandfather?_ The old man nodded and then girl suddenly faced me so fast and was bowing, proclaiming loudly,_ It is an honor to meet you Kyoya-sama!_  
>"I did the only thing I knew what to do, address her just as formally. So I bowed in return and said, <em>I am very happy to meet you Miyako-sama.<em>  
>"Her eyes got big again when I called her that, but it stuck, and that's just how we address each other. We've never felt the need to change it."<br>He shrugged, and settled back.

Out of all the Host Club members, no one had expected Mori to be the next one to speak. "What about the animals?"

Kyoya nodded. "Yes, she has a way with animals, not unlike you Mori-senpai. But she is also able to understand animals very well and have them understand her in return. It is as though they become friends. She had taught me once, how to ask the birds for a guide or ask them to find Miyako but I am out of practice. It is not a skill one needs back in the city."

"So will we really get to see her tomorrow?" Honey piped up.

Kyoya gave another nod. "She will be here in the morning with horses for everyone to ride on so we can reach the village sooner. Everyone is welcome to come but no one needs to go should you not desire to."

The twins grinned, _"We're going."_  
>"We want to see what-" "-this girl is like." "Tomorrow should be-" "very-" "...<em>Interesting<em>..." The two shared a glance, one alight with mischief and Kyoya resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose and settled for pushing back his glasses.

"We certainly must see the girl that has made Kyoya so embarrassed merely by giving him a hug! We must! We must support Kyoya in his forbidden love! Everyone, tell me you are all coming! We must-"

"Tamaki."

"Yes?" came the innocent reply.

"What did you just say?"

"I asked if everyone was coming."

Kyoya's jaw clenched slightly and his eyebrow rose. "Before that."

"Oh, your forbidden love of course. But don't worry Kyoya, we will support you!"

Kyoya sighed, suddenly feeling very drained. "You are an idiot. I'm not in love with her, nor is she in love with me."

Tamaki gave Kyoya an appraising look, seemingly doubtful of his friend's words but shrugged, letting it slide. "Nevertheless, tell me now everyone that you are coming!"

"We want to go! I want to ride horses! Do they have sweets Kyo-chan?"

"Indeed Honey-senpai, they do."

"Great! Takashi, you'll need to get me up really early to get ready, okay?"

Mori nodded but even with this sign of agreement he had no plans of waking his friend up early. It was always better to let Honey sleep, even when his cousin specifically asked to be awoken early.  
>He would just make sure he had a sweet ready and he knew that Honey would be fine.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. Please review! :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously:_

_"We want to go! I want to ride horses! Do they have sweets Kyo-chan?"_

_"Indeed Honey-senpai, they do."_

_"Great! Takashi, you'll need to get me up really early to get ready, okay?"_

_Mori nodded but even with this sign of agreement he had no plans of waking his friend up early. It was always better to let him sleep Honey, even when he asked to be awoken early. He would just make sure he had a sweet ready and he knew that Honey would be fine._

* * *

><p>Miyako rose early, preparing the horses and asking them if they would help her carry some city folk back to the village. They all grumbled and groaned a bit but eventually gave in after being bribed with some carrots and sugar. Worked every time.<p>

"Miyako!" came a familiar voice, causing her hand to pause mid-brushstroke as she turned.

"Good morning Kei."

Kei smiled, his brown hair pulled back into a warrior's knot on his head, showing off his strong face and ruby eyes, and giving him the look of a fierce fighter. His height helped add to that, 5'11 inches tall, and all the height was layered with a good dosage of muscle. His tan skin and calloused hands showed him to be a hard-worker, which Miyako had always admired in her friend.

"So where are you heading off to with that many horses?" he asked.

She quickly turned back around and resumed grooming, not wanting to see his face as she replied, "I'm going to go fetch Kyoya-sama and his friends."

She did not have to look to know that Kei had tensed up, his eyes narrowing with displeasure, "So the city's brat's here. I can handle putting up with him for a day but why does he got to drag his friends along?"

Miyako whipped back to face him, hissing, "I know you may not like Kyoya-sama, but do not insult people you do not even know. If I so much as see one even slightly unpleasant look from you when they arrive -"

"I won't be around long enough to have to deal with any snobbish rich kids who think they're superior to us just because we don't live in the city. I'll be in the woods all day, I need to check my traps and the old man wanted to me grab some more herbs."

Miyako looked at him with cold eyes. "Need I remind you, you don't even know these people?"

He sighed, he hated seeing her upset...hated it even more when he caused it. He just couldn't seem to control his tongue when it involved the Ootori brat.  
>"I'm sorry Miyako," he murmured uncomfortably, he had <em>also<em> always hated having to apologize. Seeing her upset though, especially because of him, was the worst. "I'll make it up to you, let me go with you to pick up the city kids. I can't guarantee that I'll help you lead them back the whole way though."

She gave a soft smile and he knew he was forgiven, "Alright. No horse for you though."

He snorted, "It would just slow me down."

At this he earned her laughter, "Indeed."

He helped saddle up the rest of the horses and they began to quickly weave through the forest. In Miyako's excited state to see her old friend she sped the horses along, running beside them on foot as Kei brought up the rear. Usually she would have been happy to chat with him about the latest trap, the new kittens, getting a new set of arrows, anything really, but today she had no time to waste, much to her friend's annoyance.

After what seemed like forever to the forest dweller, they broke through the tree line to be greeted by the smiling faces of the Host Club and one zombie-like Kyoya.  
>She beamed, same old, same old.<p>

"Good morning everyone!" she chirped and then couldn't help but grin up at Kei as he walked to her side before smiling back at the others. She didn't often get to see her old friend, and to think he actually brought friends of his own! It was too wonderful.

"Alright, let's get everyone on a horse and we can get moving," she announced, clasping her hands together in anticipation.

She introduced Kei quickly and he helped saddle up the twins and Honey. Tamaki quickly strode over to a horse and after crooning in its ear for a moment he hoped upon the mare's back, looking very comfortable. Miyako strode over to Haruhi as Kei was explaining something to Honey.

"Hello, I'm sorry I didn't get to introduce myself yesterday. It's nice to meet you Haruhi. Is it alright if I call you that?"

The boy nodded, "All the Host Club does, and its very nice to meet you to Miyako."

Miyako smiled, pleased that Haruhi felt comfortable enough to call her by her first name, and she was about to say something more when she suddenly smelt something.

Blood.

She froze, eyes instantly narrowing in on the person before her, and she tried to subtly sniff.  
>It was not just blood though. It was old blood. A smell she knew was clearly coming from Haruhi, but that didn't make any sense. Haruhi was a boy, so why should he smell like the blood that every <em>girl<em> had to deal with...

And Miyako's face grew unbearably red and she quickly bowed, "Oh my, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize! Oh please forgive me! How could I ever think someone as cute as you was a boy? What was I thinking? Please forgive me! I can't believe I didn't realize you were a girl sooner! How foolish of me! Please forgive me! Trust me, I'm really oblivious sometimes if I'm not dealing with animals so its not you, its me! You really do look like a girl. I don't even know what to say now..."  
>She looked up meekly to see that he - wait, she - had a startled look on her face.<p>

"Um, its okay Miyako. Really, I'm not offended at all. I actually don't really care whether people think of me as a guy or a girl. Its what on the inside that counts, right?"

Miyako still couldn't help but feel bad for thinking that this cute girl before her was ever a boy, "Are you really not offended that I thought you were a boy?"

Haruhi nodded quickly, her head bobbing up and down, "Really, so please, you don't have to keep apologizing."

Miyako looked up, and seeing Haruhi's big brown eyes starring at her with so much concern she leapt at the younger girl, smothering her in a hug.  
>"Miyako! Too..tight!"<p>

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Thank you so much!" she chirped over and over, letting her arms loosen around the smaller girl so as not to squeeze all the air out of her.

Miyako pulled back and was greeted by a friendly smile, one that Miyako instantly returned. She hoped they would be good friends.  
>"Alright, enough of me acting silly, let's get you on a horse," Miyako declared.<p>

Haruhi saddled up nervously, not having ridden a horse except for at the petting zoo when she was younger. Miyako assured her that the horse, Cream, was very gentle and that she would be fine.

When Miyako turned to the others she saw Kei was attempting to get Kyoya on a horse and he seemed to be doing a good enough job on his own so she walked over to Mori, who was gently stroking his horse's flank.

"This is Thunder," Miyako told him softly, as though his silence also made her feel the need to talk in hushed tones, "He can be a handful for others, but I figured he was big enough to carry you and you would be able to keep him calm."

The horse whinnied. Nudging his nose against Mori's chest, and Miyako smiled. "See he likes you."

"Where is your horse?"

Miyako looked up at him, surprised. "I came here on foot. No need to tire out a horse when I perfectly capable of walking."

Mori raised his eyebrow, his eyes roamed over the Host Club members for a moment before returning to Miyako, glancing down at her feet.

"Don't worry about me, I'm always running in the forest," she assured him, "I just wasn't sure if everyone would be up to walking such a distance. Besides, its not like we're going to be galloping there, especially with Kyoya still half asleep and I don't want to Haruhi to be worried. Now hurry and saddle up! It we're going to be taking it slow we best be on our way."

She smiled at him as her hands made a shooing motion. He nodded, an amused glint in his eye and she couldn't help but feel proud that she was the one that put it there.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. Please review! :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously:_

_"Don't worry about me, I'm always running in the forest," she assured him, "I just wasn't sure if everyone would be up to walking such a distance. Besides, its not like we're going to be galloping there, especially with Kyoya still half asleep and I don't want to Haruhi to be worried. Now hurry and saddle up! It we're going to be taking it slow we best be on our way."_

_ She smiled at him as her hands made a shooing motion. He nodded, an amused glint in his eye and she couldn't help but feel proud that she was the one that put it there._

* * *

><p>Mori watched as Miyako happily ran back and forth between all the members of the Host Club, not seeming to tire and he felt a bit impressed. He had been surrounded by Ouran High School girls so long that it almost seemed odd to see someone near the same physical shape as him. Even Haruhi, sweet as she was, was not in shape. Oh yes, Mori couldn't help but appreciate watching her run with plentiful energy.<p>

His eyes seemed to keep straying back to her, between watching Honey to make sure he wouldn't fall out of his saddle, and - when Honey seemed safe enough - letting his gaze wander to the scenery, but yet it would always wander back to her silver head of hair and gray eyes that glowed with joy. No, he was not starring, though he had to admit she had nicely toned arms and legs...not that he noticed...

"Hello Mori," murmured the very girl his thoughts had wandered to, as she fell back so as to walk beside him.

He nodded in reply and she seemed content with that, her smile sparkling.

"When we met that first day, the animals had been chattering away about a short haired samurai that had saved one of them! They were so thrilled, they had thought that the samurais were extinct and then here you come, like one with the forest and the animals were so gleefully they rushed to tell me if they were not already following you in awe, or brave enough to come up to you for attention."

He rose his eyebrow, slightly in disbelief.

She bit her lip to hold back a chuckle. "I know. You understand the way of animals though, could you feel how excited they were?"

Mori paused, remembering the constant movement around him as they returned. He could practically feel the positive energy and had wondered what had brought it on. Well, now he knew. He acknowledged her question with a nod.

"So you know I speak no falsehood," Miyako continued, "And I know you didn't say anything aloud so you weren't really talking to them, but you understood them, and they understood you. When they were telling me about you I was so excited, I have to admit. I have not meet one other person that understood animals like I do."

Mori gave another nod and managed a reply, "I also have not met another that understands animals."

She looked up at him, the lack of smile somewhat startling as Mori realized he had already become accustomed to her wearing a grin. Her eyes studied him looking past his physical appearance, as though searching for something.

"You truly are a samurai," she murmured softly, her stormy eyes locked with his and peering into his soul, much like the first time they met, making him feel exposed but yet he didn't feel uncomfortable for some reason as he knew he probably should have. "And your heart is kind. Warm like the glowing embers but ready at any moment to becoming a terrifyingly powerful force. You are loyal to family and in friendship, as it is so with Honey." She ducked her head with a fiery blush after that, somewhat shocked at herself for having said something so presumptuous.

When she glanced back up, Mori had titled his head to the side, curious as to how she knew of his relationship to Honey when he had certainly not told her and he was positive his cousin hadn't.

"It is very clear to see, and the bond between you has the sweetest smell. Honeysuckle, I do so love the smell of honeysuckles. That's probably why I noticed it so quickly. Is he your brother then? Or your cousin?"

"Cousin."

She nodded, "I see. I must tell you once again, it is is an honor to meet you Mori. I hope to be able to get to know you better during you stay on Kido Mountain." She bowed her head before jogging back up to check on the others. Leaving Mori to watch her go, unknowing of the grin that was plastered upon his cousin's face and the gleeful light in those amber eyes.

* * *

><p>Miyako smiled, knowing that once they turned the next corner the would finally reach her home. She looked back at the others to see them happily chirping away. Well, four of the seven were anyways. Haruhi was content to admire the scenery, Kyoya was finally managing to wake up - goodness he was terrible without his coffee - and Mori was dutifully watching his cousin. She absently wondered where Kei was and resisted rolling her eyes. Her friend really needed to get over his jealously of Kyoya and grow up. Should she ever dare tell Kei though that she thought him jealous, she'd never hear the end of it. Kei hadn't even been able to stay around long enough to help lead them to the trail. He disappeared without so much as raising a hand to wave goodbye. He really could be quite immature at times.<p>

Then again, she was happy he even helped Kyoya get on his horse. She knew she wouldn't have been able to help saddle the zombie-like Ootori. Granted she was not a weak little thing, but one couldn't let Kyoya's lean frame fool you, he weighed much more than what one would expect, always had, even when they were just kids.

And then she paused, the horses following her lead and making the Host Club members fall silent.

"Welcome to my home," she told them simply before resuming her stride, the horses happily pranced into the village and she subtly watched the varying reactions of the others.

Tamaki's eyes were flickering back and forth so fast it almost seemed as though they would fall out of his head, the twins murmured to one another of the quietly pointed out the people and houses, Haruhi seemed happily surprised by the simplicity of her village, Mori watched everything calmly and Honey's eyes quickly found the sweet vendor Miyako noted with amusement.

Kyoya though, he had no time to see what changes had been brought about the village for the people quickly cried out, "He's here!"

"He's come!"

"Hurry, tell Chief he's here!"

"Kyoya-sama its so good to see you again!"

"Its been too long Kyoya-sama!"

Kyoya's lips softened into something that resembled a smile as the people crowded around him and he replied to each person in turn, even graciously excepting a flower offered by a little girl.

After a few minutes of greeting Miyako stepped up and the people respectfully parted the way for her and she told them, not unkindly, "I'm sorry to say any more greeting will have to wait. I am taking Kyoya-sama to Grandfather."

Slowly, her neighbors and fellow town folk dispersed, and she gave Kyoya and his friends an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, its not often that we get to see Kyoya-sama so we can't help but be happy when we do see him. But now we'll hurry to my Grandfather's. I believe he said he would have tea and desert prepared."

"Deserts!" Honey cried joyously, "Come on everyone! Bun-bun and I are hungry!"

Miyako nodded, "Indeed."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. Please review!<strong>

**I also realized that I haven't added a disclaimer yet, so yea, I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, so thank goodness for FanFiction!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously:_

_Slowly, her neighbors and fellow town folk dispersed, and she gave Kyoya and his friends an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, its not often that we get to see Kyoya-sama so we can't help but be happy when we do see him. But now we'll hurry to my Grandfather's. I believe he said he would have tea and desert prepared."_  
><em>"Deserts!" Honey cried joyously, "Come on everyone! Bun-bun and I are hungry!"<em>  
><em>Miyako nodded, "Indeed."<em>

* * *

><p>She ushered them in, urging them to sit and get comfortable, pouring their tea, and – to Honey's delight – offering them a surprisingly large array of sweets. Mori looked at her curiously. She seemed very sure that Honey enjoyed sweets, even before he had mentioned it earlier. She had even prepared such a large selection before even coming to get them from the Hot Springs.<p>

Then there was also the incident with Haruhi. For some reason, she was rambling out an apology for not noticing that Haruhi was a girl. Haruhi hadn't even taken time to wash her face that morning or put on the strawberry lotion that the twins had given her. Had Mori not known his friend's gender already, he would have certainly believed the cute brunette was a guy also. (Considering that's _exactly_ what he did when they were first introduced.) Yet, Miyako noticed.

Then, she also called out each twin by name this morning during the ride to the village. The twins were obviously as surprised as the rest of the Host Club members. When asked how she was able to tell the difference she just chuckled and with a roll of her eyes said simply, "City Folks."

Also, Tamaki had not prepared any coffee for Kyoya that morning, so it took the third Ootori child twice as long to wake up. Miyako seemed to notice right away, commenting, "Kyoya-sama, why have you not had your coffee yet? If I had not the Hot Spring's coffee was not to your liking I could have had them purchase a different brand."  
>Kyoya managed a reply that it was not that he disliked the coffee, rather that no one had enough to time make any before Miyako had arrived.<p>

Mori was still contemplating this as Miyako excused herself to inform her Grandfather and Grandmother that they had arrived. Kyoya, looked over at him.

"You seem to have a puzzled face Mori senpai."

Mori turned to his friend and nodded, not bothering to ask how Kyoya knew he was curious because Mori's face just didn't show emotion usually. This was Kyoya after all.  
>"What is puzzling you?"<p>

Having efficiently gained the rest of the Host Club members' attention, for it they seemed were curious about Mori's curiosity, Mori said, "Miyako seems to know a lot about us."

"Yes, she has a knack for sniffing things out."

"She knew that Honey and I are cousins," he glanced at said cousin who shook his head.

"I didn't tell her Takashi."

"She knew Haruhi was a girl," Mori continued. The members looked at Haruhi and shrugged.

"She just started apologizing all the sudden, I hadn't said anything."

Mori added, "She was able to tell the difference between Kaoru and Hikaru."  
>The twins looks at each other and shrugged, <em>"Don't look at us. We were just as surprised."<em>

Mori looked back at Kyoya, not feeling the need to elaborate any further.

"Indeed. Like I said before she has a knack for sniffing things out."

Honey, after a thoughtful moment asked, "Kyo-chan, do you literally mean that she sniffs things out?"

Kyoya nodded, "You are correct Honey-senpai. She has a nose like a bloodhound she should wish to use it. Don't told her that I said that though. She'll have the birds attack me."

Everyone nodded solemnly, Haruhi looked around at her friends and sighed. Kyoya couldn't really mean that...she then caught the dark haired man's eye, and paled at the look on his face that showed that not only did he mean it, but it had happened before. She made a mental note to stay on Miyako's good side.  
>Before anyone could ask any more, Miyako came in. "May I present you to my Grandfather, Chief and Head of our village. Grandfather, here is Kyoya-sama and his friends."<p>

The man stepped out from behind her, and the others noted that he was not much taller than his granddaughter. His head of silver hair speckled with a few strands of black that hinted at his once ebony hair. His eyes were watchful and seeing, much like that of his granddaughter's though instead of her stormy gray coloring his were a vibrant hazel.

He was not one that demanded attention, his power was more subtle, as though the room calmed just because of his presence but yet no one truly noticed it.  
>He was neither round with age nor skin and bones, he actually seemed surprisingly fit. Though no one could deny the age shown in lines upon his face, or the deep crinkles by his eyes that came only from many smiles.<p>

Kyoya stood and the other quickly tried to follow his example but the old man merely waved away their efforts, "Now, now don't stand up on account of this old soul."  
>His penetrating gaze settled on Kyoya, and he smiled, "It's been a long time little one. How have you been? How is your family?"<p>

Kyoya bowed, "It is good to see you, and I am well, as is my family. They send their regards."

His eyes then roamed over the others and his smile grew, "It is good to see your friends. Welcome, all. I am honored to have you in my home. Please make yourselves comfortable."

The others murmured greetings in return, and Honey complimented the sweets, making the Chief laugh.

"Yes, Miyako told me you had a sweet tooth so we wanted to make sure we had something that would please your taste buds."

"Thank you very much!" Honey chirped making the Chief smile as he took a seat.

"Tell me, how is it such a diverse group came together?" Miyako's grandfather inquired.

The twins, Honey, and Mori, all jerked their thumbs in Tamaki's direction and Kyoya calmly pushed his glasses up and replied, "I believe that would all be curtsy of Tamaki. He has a way of getting what he wants."

"Kyoya, don't make me sound like a spoilt child," Tamaki sighed, an ill contained whine in his voice.

Kyoya's face was unmoving when he replied, "That was not my intention Tamaki."

Tamaki looked content with that answer until Miyako started chuckling, making her grandfather smirk.

"Is there something you need to say, Miyako-sama?" Kyoya asked, his eyes giving her a dull look.

"Oh, nothing Kyoya-sama," Miyako said between her giggles, waving away his question with her hand, "It just good to see you again."

They conversed a while long, the Chief kindly including the others though it seemed quite obviously that his guest of honor was Kyoya. Finally he stood to excuse himself, "I'm sorry to say but I have to depart now. My wife is no doubt wondering where I am. Miyako?"

"Yes Grandfather, I'll take good care of them."

He patted her on the cheek, "Good girl."

He bowed his head and exited, leaving the others to watch as he and his calm presence left, leaving them with an almost hollow feeling.  
>Miyako watched their reactions nodding, "He has that affect on people. Now, would you like to take a trip to the waterfall?"<p>

"Waterfall!" Honey cried, leaping to his feet, "There's a waterfall? Kyo-chan, why didn't you say so? We could have brought our bathing suits!"

"I already had them packed last night Honey-senpai."

"Oh Kyoya," Tamaki declared, "You wanted to surprise us didn't you! You are too kind! What would we ever do without you? I have to say-"

"We wouldn't be here in the first place," Kaoru muttered to his twin as the King continued his praise.

Mori tuned out his friend's monologue and watched as Kyoya nodded in Miyako's direction, and the silver haired maiden slipped away, coming back a minute later – Tamaki was still heaping praise upon Kyoya – with a bundle in her arms.  
>She then quietly passed out the bathing suits, earning smiles and thanks, and also managing to silence Tamaki, at least for a moment anyways before he began planning the scene at the waterfall, and most likely fantasizing about Haruhi in her swim suit from the blush on his face.<p>

She paused before Mori, looking up in his face as she addressed him. "Would you like to meet some of the animals when we arrive at the waterfall? They have been eagerly awaiting the chance to see you again."  
>He nodded, and she smiled, before moving on to his cousin, inviting the lively sugar-eater to accompany them.<p>

"Really? I can come! But Takashi is a lot better with animals. They don't like me as much." he murmured the last part a bit dejectedly. His head of blonde hair instantly snapped back up though - making Mori wonder if his cousin had gotten whiplash during the sudden movement - when he heard Miyako's laughter.

"I know you have a side that is calm. You have meditated before, correct?"

At Honey's surprised nod she continued, "Then all you need to do is have that same sense of peace and the animals will not shy away as long as Mori and I are with you."

"How did you know I meditate Miyako-chan?"

"You excite easily, that is true, but when unnoticed you just as easily fall into a peaceful state of silence. You like to talk, but do not feel the need to talk at every opportunity. I suppose you could say it was a thoughtfully pondered upon guess."

"So you didn't sniff that out?"

Miyako's face then turned a rosy hue, the color vibrantly blossoming to life in stark contrast to her silver hair and eyes.

"Kyoya-sama," she ground out softly, yet said man seemed to hear her clearly enough if the way he straighten his back and pushed back his glasses were any indications.

After a moment's pause, or hesitation, Mori couldn't quite tell though he couldn't help but believe it was the latter, Kyoya replied, "Yes, Miyako-sama?"

"Did a little bird whisper in this one's ear? Or was it someone else that informed him of my...specialty?" she asked in a deceptively sweet voice.

"I can honestly tell you that neither any little birds or myself told anyone about your specialty."

Miyako's nose twitched. "How come I can't help but feel there is more to it than that?"

"..."

"You wouldn't have by chance, hinted at it, now would you?"

He said nothing, and Mori watched in fascination as Miyako's lips pulled back in a wicked grin, "Why so quiet Kyoya-sama? You are not the type of person to get tongued-tied. Does that mean you fear what you might say in case I sniff out the truth?"

"Of course not Miyako-sama."

"Liar!" she cried victoriously, pointing an accusing finger at him as she stalked over to him in a very predator-like manner. "You should know by now that you can't lie to me. So, if it wasn't the little birdie - which I highly doubted in the first place - and you didn't blatantly tell anyone. That means you hinted. And that means you only hinted because you knew someone would figure out what you meant, otherwise you wouldn't have wasted you time. So that means that you were telling them."

The room had fallen into silence, watching the spectacle that was taking place before their eyes. Someone was actually backing Kyoya into a corner, and winning.

Finally realizing they had gotten everyone's attention, Miyako pulled away, a smug smile on her face. "You really need to learn to be more careful with your words Kyoya-sama."

The twins choked on that bit. _Kyoya_? Work on his way with words? He used words like weapons, he could either flash them to impress or slice through his opponent with deadly accuracy.

Yet they watched as Kyoya smiled - almost a bit reluctantly - in reply.  
>"So it would seem."<p>

Miyako laughed, and then returned back to the bundle of bathing suits she had abandoned so as to finish passing them out.

The others murmured their thanks softly, still a bit shell shocked at what had just occurred. But as they slowly returned to their normal states they all watched Miyako closely.  
>The same thought running through all their heads.<br>_"She is awesome."_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. Please review! :D<br>**


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously:_

_Miyako laughed, and then returned back to the bundle of bathing suits she had abandoned so as to finish passing them out.  
>The others murmured their thanks softly, still a bit shell shocked at what had just occurred. But as they slowly returned to their normal states they all watched Miyako closely.<br>The same thought running through all their heads.  
><strong>"She is awesome."<strong>_

* * *

><p>Miyako took the lead, not looking back to see if she was being followed. City folk in the forest weren't very quiet, she didn't need to see them to know they were there. The others had slipped into their bathing suits, throwing on something to cover them for the short trek.<p>

Miyako listened, letting her mind drift as her feet followed the path. Her feet would not let her get lost. As she listened a small smile graced her face. The birds twittered happily, continuously flying past them only to return as they chattered impatiently about how slow the two-footed ones were. The squirrels did the same, but were too in awe of the samurai to even think about being impatient that they didn't get to personally meet him yet.

Rabbits bounced along beside them. The dimwitted animals having much the same reaction as the squirrels, the only difference being that they hopped the samurai might have some food to offer them.  
>She then focused in on the conversations between her guests.<p>

Honey was excitedly talking to Mori about spending time with the animals, the small pauses in Honey's rambling Miyako assumed to be Mori nodding in agreement to whatever his cousin said.

A similar conversation was taking place with Tamaki and Kyoya, the enthusiastic half-french man talked Kyoya's ear off, his conversation jumping between so many different points that Miyako couldn't help but wonder if Kyoya was even able to understand what Tamaki was trying to tell him.

The twins were bouncing about on either side of Haruhi, trying to engage her in conversation to which she would make monotone remarks that made Miyako smile. So blunt and so oblivious. Miyako couldn't help but like the girl. When the twins realized that their "toy" as Miyako heard them call Haruhi, wouldn't respond as they wanted they instead seemed to make ludicrous remarks that seemed rile up Tamaki. Their remarks made Tamaki cry out in protest about them "polluting his daughter's innocence".

Miyako couldn't resist turning around to face the now Tamaki-relieved Kyoya and raise her eyebrows to show her confusion.  
>"Tamaki has dubbed himself Haruhi's father. Somehow I ended up being <em>mommy<em>." Kyoya answered her unspoken question, dragging out the last word with clear distaste.

Miyako chuckled, even under the glare her friend gave her. Mommy? Kyoya was certainly not the motherly type. At least not by her standards.

Honey bounced up to them suddenly, followed by Mori, and chirped, "Are we there yet?"

"Not long now," Miyako replied, refusing to giggle at how adorably child-like he was in that moment.

She looked up Mori to see him staring intently into the trees and she wondered if he could sense the presence of the many the animals that eagerly waited to meet him.

"Once we get there and enjoy the water a bit, I would be happy to show you to the animals," she continued, though this was meant for both Honey and Mori she couldn't help but direct it more to the latter.

Mori looked back at the girl and felt a corner of his mouth lift slightly at her expectant look. He nodded in acknowledgment and was pleased to see her smile. Her eyes lingered on him a moment before Honey claimed her attention, babbling on happily about how excited he was.

Mori watched in contentment as Miyako easily fell into conversation with him, regaling him with tales of her Kei and his first experience with the animals...  
>She finished her story and then gave a small smile as she pushed away some foliage. He heard Honey's gasp, soon followed by the others and could only assume they had reached their destination. That and the sound of rushing water that could be heard was a good hint that they had arrived.<br>He was the last to duck under the green veil and with a nod of thanks to Miyako for holding the curtain-like plant aside he turned his attention to the view and froze.

Now, Mori was rich. He didn't boast or brag about it but he was rich. Being rich he had seen many beautiful things in his life and had traveled often, usually with Honey of course. The sight before him though was breathtaking, and that was an impressive statement indeed coming from a person who had seen many natural wonders.

Before them lay a river which bubbled into a small pool-like circle. The circle was not full though and where it opened a waterfall surged over a cliff. The droplets floated in the air and reflected the sun's light to create countless rainbows that seemed to have a magical quality.  
>The water fell in a rapid rush to the pool below, much larger than the one right before them. Around the edges were sandy shores, not far from that lay more trees, giving them privacy and even the illusion that - at least for a little while - the rest of the world had faded away.<br>That pool also opened up, flowing into a gentle river with miniature waterfalls that reminded him of the ones he would play in with Honey as a child. Before the river formed though there were many large, flat rocks, perfect for bathing in the sun and even large enough that, should they desire, they could even have picnic on.

Mori was pulled away from looking in awe at the scenary by the scream of delight. He quickly looked in the direction of the source to see Miyako running around the edge of the pool-like structure to jump over the cliff.

He ran.

Without even thinking it through he ran after he, not realizing until he had already secured her in his arms that she had jumped on purpose.

She just laughed as they plummeted down. Then, she took in a gasp of air and they hit the cold water, plunging deep below the surface.  
>With the silver haired maiden still in his arms he quickly kicked to the surface. He watched as she looked up at his wide-eyed friends and beckoned them into the water. They responded quickly, and Mori quickly moved out of the way.<p>

"Thank you Mori," she whispered as he swam to shallower water, "and I'm sorry if I worried you. I should have explained first that the water was deep enough. It is what we do for fun."

He looked at her, seeing gray eyes earnestly searching his face and he curved his lips up slightly, to assure her.

She giggled happily and asked, "Want to do that again?"

He nodded, the idea definitely seemed more appealing the second time around._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. Please review! :D<br>**


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously:_

_"Thank you Mori," she whispered as he swam to shallower water, "and I'm sorry if I worried you. I should have explained first that the water was deep enough. It is what we do for fun."_  
><em>He looked at her, seeing gray eyes earnestly searching his face and he curved his lips up slightly, to assure her.<em>  
><em>She giggled happily and asked, "Want to do that again?"<em>  
><em>He nodded, the idea definitely seemed more appealing the second time around.<em>

* * *

><p>Miyako grabbed Mori and Honey's attention, and let them know they were off to see that animals.<br>Honey beamed and quickly dragged Mori out of the water to throw on some clothes. Miyako smiled and then turned to look for the youngest Ootori.  
>She gave Kyoya a nod and she received one in return, letting her know that he was aware of her departure.<p>

"Let's head out," she murmured to the dark haired samurai and the small cake-lover.

The nodded solemnly in agreement and followed her in a surprisingly quite manner, leaving the others' laughter and splashing about behind them. She would have praised them for their silence but at the moment was more focused on whistling to the birds, telling the small creatures that she was bringing them their samurai, and a guest so they were to be on their best behavior. The birds quickly spread the word. They could always be relied upon when a message needed to be sent.  
>Miyako paused, happy to hear that her companions had followed her lead. She tossed them a smile over her and made a beckoning motion as the stepped into a clearing.<p>

Birds sat on every branch, twittering in excitement. Squirrels scurried about, chattering amongst themselves and the rabbits shyly peeked about the brush. They fell into respectful silence as Mori and Honey made their presences known. Of course the animals had sensed their coming long before they could be seen.

Honey looked about in wide-eyed wonder and Mori took a step forward, bringing his arms up in silent invitation. The sudden fluttering in response was almost chaotic as the birds dove off their perches, the multitude of colors somewhat blinding as they flocked to their newest friend and made themselves comfortable.

The birds that were unable to find a place to rest upon their new human perch either circled about his head or settled upon the other human that smelled so wonderfully, sugary. The squirrels, not wanting to be left out, pushed their way about and chased each other around the humans' legs in a flurry of excitement. The rabbits, the sweet but dimwitted creatures, made their way over to the humans, curiously sniffing at the cuffs at their ankles and wrinkling their noses slightly in distaste at the acidic city scent that still lingered on them.

* * *

><p>Mori felt at peace as the animals talked animatedly, content in his presence as he was in theirs'. He smiled over at his cousin to see that Honey was simply beaming in joy. Honey had always been a little saddened that animals didn't usually like him so to think that they now flocked to him...Mori knew his cousin was ecstatic.<p>

He then let his gaze slide over to Miyako who was watching them with a small smile playing on her lips. She had taken a seat, legs crossed and let rabbits curls up against her. The other animals that had been unable to find a place to settle on the city dwellers had reluctantly settled around her. She seemed to be comforting them, her hands would gently stroke a bird's feathers, or the fur of the squirrels and rabbits. Though her hands continuously moved in slow, graceful movements, her eyes stayed on Mori and Honey.

Mori met her gaze and saw her smile grow in response. He was stunned for a moment. He didn't know why either. He had seen her smile before, he had seen her dressed in more flattering attire then her baggy shirt and loose shorts that she had thrown over her bathing suit. Her hair was in a loose braid, stray pieces flying everywhere. Yet, looking at her in that moment made him catch his breath.

The light lazily wafted down from the heaven's, illuminating her elfin features. She looked absolutely content, like there was no other place that she would rather be. Her lethargic smile and half-lidded eyes stir something in him, something that made him want to learn all about her, to be with her, to hold her...

He glanced over his cousin, as though out of habit to see Honey watching him with serious eyes. Mori refused to show any of his sudden nervousness. He knew his cousin well, very well actually. So seeing such a serious look on his face meant that he was thinking deep thoughts. Deep thoughts often lead to elaborate plans or unbelievably perceptive calculations. Mori wasn't quite sure he was ready to help his cousin carry out any plans...

A slow smile grew on Honey's face and Mori tensed. Oh no, his cousin wasn't just making plans. Honey had realized something and that realization was inspiring plans. Not only that though, that realization and though plans that Honey was making were meant for him.

Now, Mori was not one to be scared or even worried easily. But when Honey's serious side was showing that meant something big was going to happen. Mori wasn't ready for anything big to happen, especially if that something big was going to affect him.

* * *

><p>Miyako slowly rose from the ground after deciding that the animals had seen enough of their samurai to satisfy them.<br>"Are you ready to head back to the others now?" she inquired and received two nods in reply.

Both moved slowly to dislodge the animals, some of the creatures more reluctant to move than others until Miyako gave them a warning that if they did not move she would bring any more treats. That got their furry, little butts moving.

When the animals had moved out of sight Miyako surveyed her two companions and chuckled. "I suppose we'll have to wash those clothes."  
>Mori and Honey looked down at themselves to see tufts of fur, a feather here and there, grass and leaves, all decorating their outfits. Honey laughed and a smile graced Mori's features, making Miyako's heart give a little flutter without her permission.<p>

She then looked at them a bit closer and though she had not known them long she knew something was different...Mori's motions seemed a little stiff as though nervous and Honey's demeanor, though happy as usual, seemed to be showing an older more thoughtful side. Just what thoughts they were she could not say, but with another glance at Mori she wondered if he knew what was going through his cousin's mind.

She then gave a mental shrug, deciding it didn't really matter seeing as it probably had nothing to do with her.

How wrong she was.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, I do so love a calculating Honey, it always means fun things to write! <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review! :D  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

_Previously:_

_Mori's motions seemed a little stiff as though nervous and Honey's demeanor, though happy as usual, seemed to be showing an older more thoughtful side. Just what thoughts they were she could not say, but with another glance at Mori she wondered if he knew what was going through his cousin's mind. _  
><em>She then gave a mental shrug, deciding it didn't really matter seeing as it probably had nothing to do with her.<em>  
><em>How wrong she was.<em>

* * *

><p>The others all cheerfully greeted them when they returned. Even Kyoya managed up something that resembled a smile. The twins splashed over to them, each wrapping a soaking, wet arm around Miyako and eagerly awaited her reaction. She disappointed them by merely smiling and returning the gesture, not at all bothered at now being completely wet.<p>

"Hikaru," Kaoru complained, "our toy's broken!"

"I didn't break our toy!" Hikaru protested, neither of them noticed Miyako's brow twitching in annoyance or the way her arms slithered around their shoulders, slowly tightened about their necks in a snake-like manner.

"So boys," she murmured in a deceptively calm voice, her arms having successfully locked around their necks, "I must have misheard you because surely you didn't not just call me your _toy_." The last word was spoken in a hiss, making her threat - if it had not been clear enough from her mock state of tranquility - undoubtedly evident.

"Why Miyako," Hikaru murmured placidly.

"You most certainly misunderstood," Kaoru continued.

"We didn't call you our toy!" Hikaru laughed as though the very idea was inconceivable.

"No we did not," Kaoru agreed.

_"Why we would ever do that?"_ they asked innocently, craning their necks so as to show her their wide golden-hazel eyes that _clearly_ showed that they would _never_ refer to another person as a toy.

A grin crept upon Miyako's face. "Good. Because if you had called me such you might have found that squirrels can be quite...well, I suppose I don't need to tell you do I?"

The twins gulped involuntarily making a mental note to stay on the forest girl's good side. They didn't want to know what squirrels were capable of.  
><em>"Nope,"<em> the twins chirps, slipping out of her loosened hold and scampering away.

Miyako's grin only grew.

"Really Miyako-sama," Kyoya sighed, earning everyone's attention, "Did you have to terrify them?"

"Kyoya-sama," Miyako tsked, "Why would I want to terrify them? They didn't do anything unwarranted."

He pinched his nose, the motion almost covering up his smirk. "If you say so Miyako-sama."

Miyako laughed, his smile had not been hidden from her. "I'm so glad you agree. Is everyone just about ready to head back? It'll be time to eat soon."

Honey cheered happily, and Tamaki looked at her with wide eyes, "Did you mention food?"

"Indeed Tamaki," Miyako murmured, she had learned - rather quickly, for which she was grateful - to be amused instead of annoyed with his dramatics.

_"Haruhi! Haruhi!"_ the twins chirped, bounding to Haruhi's side as she exited the water, _"Sit by us for dinner!"_

"That way," Hikaru whispered, taking her chin in his hand so that she would look at him, "we can share in the sweetness of the mountains."

"Hikaru, that doesn't even make sense," Haruhi told him dully.

"But Haruhi," Kaoru said in a sigh, "what we share is special, and just because it cannot be properly but into words does not lessen it any."

"Kaoru, that didn't make any sense either."

Miyako's laughter startled the three to turn in their direction, the gray-eyed girl's hand covered her mouth in a vain attempt to muffle her mirth.

"Are all city dwellers so outlandish? she managed between her laughs.

The three "outlandish city dwellers" shared looks before smiles broke on their faces. "Don't worry Miyako," Haruhi told the giggling teen, "Not all _city dwellers_," she used the term with obvious amusement, "are so crazy. Just this bunch."

"That's good," Miyako replied, wiping at the tears that had formed from her belly aching laughter, "because I don't think the world would be able to survive."

At this the rest of the Host Club gave a few laughs, except for Mori of course, but even he could not resist the smile that formed on his face.

* * *

><p>"So Miyako-chan," Honey questioned as everyone made their way back to the village, "You are really good with animals."<p>

"Thank you."

"What is your favorite animal?"

She chuckled, "I can't chose a favorite."

"Then what animal are you best with?"

"Canines."

"Takashi's really good with dogs too! They just love him!" Honey proclaimed proudly.

"I am not surprised," she absently replied, "I find it easier to understand other predators, dogs even more so because they structure their lives similar to humans. They surround themselves with friends and family, have to earn and learn how to respect one another, they defend one another but yet they do not always get along, and they are intelligent enough to outwit their prey. Domesticated dogs are extremely easy, so easy that people don't even need to have a way with animals to understand their wants and desires."

"You really like animals don't you Mi-chan?" Honey looked up at her with a bright smile.

Miyako faltered slightly at being called Mi-chan, a blush rising to her cheeks. The name was so informal and familiar, as though they had been friends for a long time, she liked it. She giggle at Honey's comment though. "Now whatever gave you that idea?"

Honey just grinned.

Miyako listened as he happily he told about a younger Mori going outside to play with the big, fierce watch dogs. It had terrified his parents until they realized that their son was actually surprisingly fine. More than fine considering how their son was reprimanding the usually ferocious beasts and got submissive whimpers of reply.

She snuck a glance at Mori who was walking ever so slightly off to the side of Honey. She blushed anew when her eyes met his, feeling the tips of her ears burning. Miyako quickly ducked her head knowing with silver hair and pale eyes that when her blushed she looked as red as a rose. It was extremely embarrassing.

* * *

><p>Mori looked at his two friends in amusement as Honey regaled her with another story. Suddenly, Miyako shyly peeked up to look at him. Her eyes widened in surprise at having been caught and her face blossomed scarlet.<p>

He didn't understand why she was so embarrassed. She looked at him. That was no big deal. Still, she ducked her head in an attempt to hide her face. Mori felt amused, so much so that his lips pulled back slightly.

He saw Honey glance up at him and smirk. Mori's smile disappeared, replaced by a feeling of uneasy curiosity. First a calculating look and now a smirk? What was going through his cousin's mind?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. Please review! :D<br>**


	10. Chapter 10

_Previously:_

_He didn't understand why she was so embarrassed. She looked at him. That was no big deal. Still, she ducked her head in an attempt to hide her face. Mori felt amused, so much so that his lips pulled back slightly._  
><em>He saw Honey glance up at him and smirk. The smile disappeared, replaced by a feeling of unease. First a calculating look and now a smirk? What was going through his cousin's mind?<em>

* * *

><p>Honey decided to sit next to Miyako as they ate with Mori on his other side. His tall cousin had scrunched his brow for a moment in displeasure at not having gotten to sit next to Miyako, Honey gleefully noted - so quickly he almost would have missed it, but of course Honey hadn't! Mori didn't usually show his curiosity openly or displeasure, or any emotions really, but yet he was giving away so many smiles as of late and Honey knew it was because of Miyako.<p>

It was wonderful. A girl that was good with animals, nice, pretty, and had access to very good deserts! Oh yes, he decided that she was worthy of his cousin.  
>He had also noticed her blush when she had locked eyes with Mori, along with how she seemed to stray to him more than the other Host Club members.<p>

Granted, he didn't know her very well but he had a lot of exposure to girls and he could see the signs of infatuation. Miyako was showing those signs.  
>Just thinking about it brought a smile to his face! The action resulted in a wary look from Mori but Honey just brushed it off. Mori would be able to thank him later for all the work he would be doing.<p>

For now though he put his budding plans aside to focus on the tasty food before him.

* * *

><p>Miyako sat beside Honey and Kyoya, contently eating the freshly caught and cooked meat, absently wondering if any of it was from Kei's traps.<br>She shrugged away the thought, she would deal with her jealous friend another time. For now she would enjoy the company of the people she was with.  
>She had just put a bite of the juicy rabbit meat in her mouth when she heard a small gasp of disbelief.<p>

Miyako looked at her small companion, tilting her head - much like the way a dog does - in confusion.

"You're eating meat?" Honey asked incredulously.

Miyko nodded and quickly swallowed so she could answer, "Well yes. Meat tastes good."

"But, you talk to animals, so why would you want to eat them Mi-chan?"

Miyako resisted the urge to flash a wolfish smile. "I'm a predator. I have no trouble eating meat and I do not kill animals in vain, rather I respect the life they have given and give thanks that because of their realistic acceptance of death I am able to grow stronger." She then giggled gently and added, "Besides, Mori is eating meat too and you don't seem to be concerned. He can also communicate with animals too, you know."

Honey thought that over a moment before he beamed, "You're right! Takashi does like to eat meat." Then he couldn't help but add in a solemn voice, "But he likes fish better."

Miyako nodded absently, most of her attention back on her food. "Yes, I do too. Though I do eat animals, I prefer eating fish. In comparison to rabbits they are brain dead. So sometimes if I feel a little guilty for eating meat, I just eat a bunch of fish instead."

"Takashi said something like that too," Honey murmured, more to himself than his distracted companion. "Didn't you Takashi?"

A nod.

"Well, I will have to make sure we have more fish prepared at our next meal together," Miyako told them with a smile.

Mori gave another nod in appreciation and Honey beamed, complimenting Miyako on the wonderful idea which then started Tamaki's complimenting on the food, which lead to Hikaru and Kaoru's side comments...Somehow leading to toying with Haruhi, leading to Tamaki overreacting, leading to Haruhi telling him to knock it off and that no, he is not and never will be her father, leading the dejected Host Club king to surrounding himself in an aura of gloomy despair in the corner.

Which lead to the dejected king asking mommy why his daughter was being so mean.

Kyoya sighed, "I don't know _daddy_," he bite the word out with distaste yet under that hid a layer of something akin to amusement, "perhaps she's in a rebellious stage."

Haruhi protested that it wasn't a rebellious stage but Tamaki ignored it, jumping out of his corner and Miyako had to blink to be sure she wasn't seeing the golden sparkles that suddenly surrounded him as he proudly declared that of course his daughter was just in a rebellious stage! All teenagers had them!

Miyako watched in fascination as he continued to ramble on, somehow being able to not repeat himself and still use extremely extravagant and flowery words.

"Does this happen often?" Miyako asked, leaning over so as to better address Honey and Mori.

They both nodded, Honey more fervently than his cousin. "At least twice a day, if not more! Right Takashi?"

"Yes."

Miyako turned wide eyes back to the still babbling Tamaki, who Haruhi was attempting to make shut up, but the twins only started to flirt with Haruhi again, turning Tamaki's monologue into a parental rampage as he thunderously reprimanded them for harassing his daughter. Haruhi of course protested this again but was ignored by her three rambunctious friends in favor for forming some kind of challenge.

"I apologize for their behavior Miyako-sama. I am never able to take them anywhere," Kyoya told her dully, his eyes also watching the occurring fiasco.

Miyako just waved away his apology. "Don't mind me Kyoya-sama, this is irresistibly entertaining. No one is ever this lively up here! You really must visit more Kyoya-sama and make sure to bring your friends."

Kyoya smirked, though he would not admit it he was pleased by her approval. "If you insist Miyako-sama."

Honey watched this exchange with a small and barely imperceptible frown marring his features. Before he could execute any plans, he realized, he would need to uncover the true depths of the relationship that Kyoya and Miyako shared.

He hoped that Tamaki's crazy love story wasn't true.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. Please review! :D<br>**


	11. Chapter 11

_Previously:_

_Kyoya smirked, though he would not admit it he was pleased by her approval. "If you insist Miyako-sama."_  
><em>Honey watched this exchange with a small and barely imperceptible frown marring his features. Before he could execute any plans, he realized, he would need to uncover the true depths of the relationship that Kyoya and Miyako shared.<em>  
><em>He hoped that Tamaki's crazy love story wasn't true.<em>

* * *

><p>"Kyo-chan!"<p>

"Yes Honey-senpai?"

"Do you love Mi-chan?"

Kyoya turned a cool eye on his friend - had he been a lesser man that question would have left him sputtering in surprise, but he _was_ an Ootori - not sure whether or not to believe his innocent face. Kyoya kept his eyes locked on the blonde sweet-eater so as to watch his reaction. "No, I do not love Miyako-sama."

The only noticeable change was one of increased curiosity. "Did you ever have a crush on Mi-chan?"

Kyoya pressed his glasses up before answering, deciding the best way to make the troublesome questioner go away sooner was to tell the truth, "I admit I had once considered her as a potential marriage candidate."

Honey grinned despite himself, trust Kyoya to have to use fancy words to just admit that he liked someone. "So you_ did_ have a crush on her!"

"If that is what you want to call it, then yes."

"Why don't you have a crush on her anymore Kyo-chan?"

"I kissed her."

"WHAT!"

Kyoya gave him a dull look, as though saying _you wanted to know._  
>Honey managed to compose himself before trying again, "So you kissed Mi-chan, but...I'm confused Kyo-chan!"<p>

"It felt like I was kissing my sister. I do not believe that one should feel that way if they are trying to pursue a romantic relationship. I decided it was best if I moved on."

"What did Mi-chan think?"

Another push of his glasses. "We never talked about it."

"So does Mi-chan have a crush on you then?" Honey asked, his confused state becoming more tangible with his narrowed eyes, furrowed brow, and puckered lips.

"Why are you asking me that Honey-senpai? I am not the one that can answer that question."

"Hmm...I suppose you're right. Okay, bye-bye then Kyo-chan, I have to go find Mi-chan!"

Kyoya watched his friend scamper off; a suspicious glint could be found in the young Ootori's eye. He gave a soft sigh and turned back to his laptop, fingers clicking away and decided that Honey's meddling was probably nothing to worry about.

He paused only a moment later though when he saw Honey pop his head back into the room. "Kyo-chan?"

"Yes Honey-senpai?"

"Um...how can I contact Mi-chan?"

Kyoya sighed, closing his laptop. "Very well, I'll call a bird."

* * *

><p>Honey waited, somewhat impatiently as he rocked back and forth with Kyoya at his side.<br>He did not have to wait long before he saw Miyako bursting through the trees a top a majestic chestnut steed. She was panting, leaves and twigs were caught in her hair, eyes frantic.

She leapt off her horse and in one fluid motion was striding towards them. "Kyoya-sama, is everything alright? I came as fast as I could."

Honey looked up at her in confusion, and answered for his friend, "Everything is fine Mi-chan."

The disheveled teen gave her old friend a death glare, "Well you could have said so! When a little bird flew up to me and just said _come_, I left my family so as to make sure no one was in need of something or hurt! ...You could have at least said _please_."

Honey's eyes welled up with tears at the thought that because of him she had rushed here. "I'm sorry Mi-chan! I was the one that asked Kyoya to call you!"

Miyako looked down at the all-but-crying dessert lover and gave a sigh, "It's alright, I just overreacted. What is it you would like to talk about?"

Honey beamed, making Miyako blinked in surprise at the sudden attitude change. Honey took her hand and dragged her off. "Thanks Kyo-chan! Bye-bye now!"

He took her to a comfortable but secluded area, sitting her down before he began, "I'm sorry for worrying you."

Miyako smiled, waving away his concern, "Its alright Honey. Besides you said there was something you wanted to talk to me?"

"Do you have a crush on Kyo-chan."

The poor girl was extremely happy there was nothing in her mouth at the moment otherwise it would have been spewed out from the shock of his question.  
>"N-no Honey," she managed to reply, "I do not feel that way for Kyoya-sama. Though," she admitted, "I use to...feel that way about him."<p>

At Honey's imploring look she elaborated. "Well, he kissed me one day. I was so surprised that I began to look at him in a new light, wondering if their could ever be romance between us. But eventually I realized that he was like cousin to me. Or perhaps a brother..." She shrugged, "I can't imagine us together now in that sense. Why do you ask Honey?"

Honey smiled, "I was just curious if maybe Tama-chan was right and you and Kyoya shared a forbidden love!"

Miyako's teeth clenched, brow ticking as she ground out, "If by Tama-chan you mean Tamaki I must inform you that he was wrong. There is nothing romantic between Kyoya-sama and myself. If you could somehow manage to convince Tamaki of that I would be most appreciative."

"Okay Mi-chan!" Honey cheered. He smiled contently and Miyako's brow furrowed.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about Honey?"

"Well..." Honey murmured, twiddling his thumbs as he shyly avoided her gaze, "I was hoping you could eat dinner with us tonight."

Miyako smiled a small laugh tickling her lips as she replied, "I would be honored to join you for dinner. I'll just have to let Kei and my parents know."

"Hurray!"

As they made their way back inside to hunt down some paper that Miyako could write a message for some birds to carry back to her family, Honey gave a secretive smirk. Now that he had confirmed there were no lovey-dovey stuff going on between Kyoya and Miyako he would be able to properly plan. Oh where to start?  
>He glanced up at Miyako who was seemingly lost in her own thoughts and gave a solemn nod. Yes.<p>

Plans would have to start tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. Please review! :D<br>**


	12. Chapter 12

_Previously:_

_Now that he had confirmed there were no lovey-dovey stuff going on between Kyoya and Miyako he would be able to properly plan. Oh where to start?_  
><em>He glanced up at Miyako who was seemingly lost in her own thoughts and gave a solemn nod. Yes. Plans would have to start tonight.<em>

* * *

><p>Mori woke from his nap, surprised to see his cousin was not there and roused himself to go and look for the troublemaker.<br>It did not take long as he unsurprisingly found Honey in the kitchen. But what was surprising was that his cousin was actually making food instead of eating and also that he had the company of a certain gray eyed girl.

"Mori," Miyako called out, "Come help us, will you? I need these vegetables chopped please."

Mori obediently followed the request without a thought before realizing that she had called out to him without even having turned around to confirm his identity.

Only at his hesitation did she turned to look at him, confusion in her eyes, "Is something wrong Mori?"  
>After a moment when he did not know what to say in answer she just laughed. "Come now Mori, of course I would recognize you! If not by your smell then your footfalls. You have the quietest footfalls out of the group."<p>

Honey chuckled, "So Mi-chan, what does Takashi smell like?"

Miyako turned back to the food before hear as she answered, "He smells like earth on a summer day. Warm, fresh, alive. The slightest hint of dew as though he is the earth during sunrise."

"That's so cool!" Honey cried, "I wish I could smell like you Mi-chan!"

Miyako choked at this, "Oh no you don't Honey, it truly can be unpleasant at times. More than unpleasant even."

"Like what?" Honey inquired as Mori slipped on Miyako's other side to begin chopping vegetables.

"Rotten food...when people throw up...the smell of blood is disorientating...hate has a terrible scent...the moment of death is unsettling...a dead corpse is sickening..." her voice had turned quiet, eyes distant as they gazed upon memories that her companions could not see.

"But," she murmured, "I suppose it can be nice. The smell of honesty is refreshing. Rain is cleansing. Happiness is sweet. Baby's have a purity to them that is indescribable and extremely alluring. Homemade cooking is warm and inviting. When spring flowers start to bloom and their scents fill the air."

Mori rested a hand on her head, startling out of her ever-distancing thoughts. She looked up at him, smoky eyes wide.  
>"Many things in life have both good and bad," came Mori's calm voice, "we must learn how to deal with the bad and treasure the good."<p>

Miyako watched him, softening as affection shimmered to the surface of her eyes and she nodded with a hum of agreement, "Very true...thank you Mori..."

Honey watched, his features taking on a semblance that made him appear to be his actual age. He didn't mind though because no one could see. Only Takashi was allowed to see that side of him.

And so far, he was one of the few who truly knew the kind of person Takashi could be.

Now though that small number was increasing by one thanks to a certain mountain dweller.

Honey gave a small nod, as though the need to prove his determination was too great to not do so physically. Yes, Miyako would be a wonderful decision for his cousin,

Now to just make some helpful nudges.

* * *

><p>Miyako helped clear off the table and took them to the kitchen to be cleaned despite the Host Club members' and staff's protests.<p>

Honey gave a glance outside at the darkening evening sky and hoped he and his friends would be able to convince Miyako to spend the night at the hot spring resort. It would keep Miyako safe from making a possibly dangerous trip and also give her more possible time to spend with Mori.

Kyoya was the first to voice his disapproval of her leaving at such a late time.

"Don't worry Kyoya-sama, the forest is safer to me than any place else."

But it was dark, surely even she could get lost.

She tapped her nose, "Even if I can't see my nose can sniff out a path."

What if she couldn't find a path?

Miyako rolled her eyes, "Then I could ask an animal to guide me."

What if it is a dimwitted animal and ends up leading her astray?

"Very well," Miyako sighed, "Since I know you won't drop the subject Kyoya-sama, I might as well stay. I'll have to ask the staff to make some room in the lounge."

"You can sleep in my room with me," Haruhi offered. Miyako kindly thanked Haruhi for the offer and voiced her acceptance making Honey immensely pleased with the Host Club members. He truly did have wonderful friends.

* * *

><p>Miyako slipped into one of Haruhi's surprisingly fancy night gowns. For some reason Miyako did not think Haruhi would ever willing wear something so feminine. Though the petite brunette certainly did look adorable in the night gown she was wearing.<p>

Haruhi merely shrugged, the look on Miyako's face must have given away her thoughts, as Haruhi said, "My dad packed them for me. He always tries to insist on me being more ladylike. I don't really care for all of it though."

"Why not Haruhi-chan?" Miyako murmured, "You look very charming."

Haruhi blushed at the compliment and stuttered out a thanks.

"You're silly Haruhi-chan. You act as though you don't get told that a lot! The boys must flock around you at school. I mean, they would have to be blind, or just completely oblivious as I was when we first meant, to not realize how cute you are."

"Well, I actually dress like a guy at school so no one, except the Host Club, knows that I'm biologically a girl."

Miyako cocked her head to the side, making the image of a lost puppy pop into Haruhi's mind. "Why would you want to do that? Is the girl's uniform truly so hideous that you disguise yourself as a boy?"

Haruhi shrugged, "That wasn't really the reason, though I really don't think yellow is a flattering color." She grinned at Miyako's shudder and mumbled agreement that no one should be forced to wear yellow. "Its a long story."

Now it was Miyako's turn to shrug. "Well, we've got all night."

Haruhi easily told Miyako her story. The silver haired maiden was left laughing, gasping, scoffing and even snorting in amusement as somehow not only did Haruhi's story tell the tale of her first joining the Host Club but also many of the other adventures that she and her friends had experienced. As the girls finally closed their eyes for the night, Haruhi absently noted that Miyako had always perked up whenever Mori was mentioned. The brunette gave a dreamy smile and decided that those two would make a cute couple before slipping away into sleep's embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. Please review! :D<br>**


	13. Chapter 13

_Previously: _

_As the girls finally closed their eyes for the night, Haruhi absently noted that Miyako had always perked up whenever Mori was mentioned. The brunette gave a dreamy smile and decided that those two would make a cute couple before slipping away into sleep's embrace._

* * *

><p>Miyako rose early, the thought of sleeping in until a later time was appealing but her body was already wide-awake.<br>She wandered out to the entrance of the Hot Springs resort, the little porch sounding extremely inviting so she could just sit and enjoy the rain that was currently falling. Gentle taps of raindrops were muffled by the rooftop, a drowsy sound that - had she not already decided she was getting up - would have easily sent her back to sleep.

She did not expect to see that she had company.

"Good morning Kyoya-sama. What are you doing up so early?"

The youngest Ootori did not turn to face her, he did not need to. Instead he sipped at his caffeinated beverage.  
>"I wished to speak with you. It is nice knowing that you're sleeping schedule has not changed and I did not get up for naught. As you know, I am not a morning person."<p>

"Indeed. That is why am I surprised to see you awake."

"Tell me what has been going on."

Miyako sighed, "You are as observant as ever Kyoya-sama." She took a seat next to her old friend. "Someone has been hunting the wolves."

The young city dweller's glasses glinted ominously. "I am willing to assume that the situation of discovering and apprehending the culprit has not yet been resolved."

Miyako shook her head somewhat sadly, "We know its more than one person but we haven't been able to follow any solid trail, they come in by helicopter and leave before we are able to react."

"I have a feeling you are leaving something out."

"They are looking for the Kimayrio flowers. Or so it would appear. They have found, thankfully, only one of the locations where they grow and taken all the flowers. If they do not come for a wolf, they come searching for the flowers." Her hands clenched unconsciously at her sides, eyes narrowing as a predatory gleam darkened gray orbs. "They have discovered Kido's treasures and try to take them greedily. They will pay."

"Why did you not feel the need to inform me of this?"

"We did not want to worry you. We thought the situation would have been handled by now. But as you are now aware, we have yet to punish the perpetrators."

"The Ootori family is more than willing to offer its aid. **_I_** am more than willing to offer my aid. We are not only allies Miyako-sama, we are friends."

Solemn silver eyes turned to lock with those of darkening gray. "As representative of the Kido Clan I accept your aid. As your friend, I thank you for your help."

The two shared a brief smile before Kyoya told her, "We will find whoever is responsible for this, and I assure you that they will suffer the consequences of crossing our families."

Miyako nodded, knowing that his words held no exaggeration. They let their attention drift back to the rain and Miyako absently noted Mori's presence. She oddly did not mind that he had overheard the conversation.  
>Mori waited for a few moments before joining them, trying to make it seem as though he had not heard all about her little problem. She just smiled up at him.<p>

"What took you so long Mori? You know you didn't have to wait there."

Mori looked at her blankly, though his body language gave away his slight discomfort. "I did not want to interrupt."

Miyako waved away his concern with her hand while Kyoya merely continued to sip at his cooling coffee. The Ootori teen no longer was surprised when Miyako did something that was not considered normal, then again he was surrounded by the Host Club members and _normal_ just didn't seem to properly describe them.  
>Mori supposed that he was getting use to her heightened senses also. She was a very easy person to be with, at least in his opinion she was.<p>

Miyako's thoughts were traveling along a similar path as that of her companion. Mori's silent strength was steadying and easy to depend upon. His presence brought her a sense of calm and that was something she greatly valued. It was somewhat odd though, she noted, that she had so easily accepted him in such a short time. It was not in her personality to accept others quickly, they always had to prove themselves to her and yet Mori, and his friends, were slipping past her defenses, their quick smiles and joyous laughter gave her a warm feeling that she did not often experience.

They glanced over at one another as though they had felt the other's thoughts. Miyako's eyes widened in surprise and Mori's features remained placid. She did not blush as Mori had expect. She merely watched him in return. It was as though her body gave a sigh and the surprise just slipped away from her, leaving her in a serene state. A small, lazy smile graced her lips before she turned her attention back to the rain.

Mori followed her example, letting the sound of the rain distract him with its music.

Unknown to the animal lovers, the Shadow King had watched the exchange out of the corner of his eye. He made note of their reactions. He had not failed to see that his somewhat shy friend did not have a blush rise to her cheeks, nor the way that their gazes lingered longer than what may be considered normal for two people that were just friends. No, there was something more blossoming between them.

A lightbulb flashed in his mind as something finally came together. Kyoya took another languid sip of his coffee and also felt the urge to give a laugh. "Oh Honey and his matchmaking. So it would seem senpai has a new project to work on."

Kyoya let his gaze slid over to his two friends once more and gave a small nod to himself, "Yes. They will compliment each other nicely."

Before he could allow himself the thought of subtly slipping Honey a helping hand with the budding romance, there was a situation that needed to be taken care of first. Oh yes, Kyoya's glasses glinted as he pushed them back into their proper place, someone would taste the Ootori's wrath and when the time came he would not be merciful.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Kimayrio is a flower that I have made it up. It is used for its medical purposes rather than for a decoration. It has six indigo petals and grows in places that tend to be hard to access. The Kido Clan has often traded this flower to the Ootori family in exchange for a variety of goods.<br>**

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review! :D  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

_Previously: _

_Kyoya let his gaze slid over to his two friends once more and gave a small nod to himself, "Yes. They will compliment each other nicely."_  
><em>Before he could allow himself the thought of subtly slipping Honey a helping hand with the budding romance there was a situation that needed to be taken care of first. Oh yes, Kyoya's glasses glinted as he pushed them back into their proper place, someone would taste the Ootori's wrath and when the time came he would not be merciful.<em>

* * *

><p>Honey woke from his nap to see Mori sitting faithfully nearby, watching the ever rising sun and calming scenery.<p>

"Good morning Takashi," Honey greeted with a wide yawn.

His cousin nodded, somewhat absently in reply.

"What's on your mind Takashi?" Honey murmured, rubbing the remains of sleep from his eyes as he held Bun-Bun close to his chest.  
>Mori gave his cousin a blank face that Honey had come to known as Mori's attempt at an "innocent look." Mori really should have known trying to play dumb would never work with his cousin.<p>

"Is it about Mi-chan?"

A moment's pause before a nod of affirmation.

Honey grinned, "So Mi-chan is an early riser too?" Another nod. "What did you two talk about?"

"She invited me to join her at a cave that she finds special. She said you are also welcome."

Honey inquired further, "Where is this cave at?"

"Higher up the mountain. A long trek on foot. She would rather not take the horses."

Honey bit his lip in thought, "Well, if you aren't taking the horses I think I'll just play with everyone else. When are you two going?"

"Later this afternoon."

Honey nodded as though he knew it all along. "You'll have a great time Takashi!"

"Are you sure you do not want to come Mitsukuni? She would not mind bringing horses."

Honey shook his head. It was true he really didn't feel like making a long trek today when there were so many tempting sweets about but this was also the perfect opportunity for his cousin and Miyako to spend some time together. "Its okay Takashi. And Haru-chan said that she would take me to go get more sweets!"

Takashi let a gentle smile soften his features at the mention of his cousin's love of sweets, "If you insist."

"I do. Takashi? Can we go get some breakfast now? I feel like pancakes! With extra sirup!"

Takashi nodded, rising to his feet, "Let's go eat."

* * *

><p>Miyako's jogged back to the village was calming. Hearing the birds twittering in sweet tunes and the gentle rustling of the leaves as the wind playfully brushed past them. The sun was rising, lending everything its bright color, the smell of dew still hung on the air as though resisting to admit that it was time to leave its state of sleep.<p>

Before she knew it she found herself jogging through her village, giving nods of greeting and smiles to her fellow tow people and neighbors.  
>She bopped inside her house for a moment, deciding she hadn't really seen or talked with her parents in a while.<p>

"I'm home," she called out, slipping off the shoes she had worn. Her mother always preferred it when Miyako ran around in shoes instead of bare feet, so Miyako tried to make the effort. It didn't always work out though.

"Hi sweetheart," came her mother's voice, drifting from the kitchen.

Miyako followed it and found her mother happily working away on what would no doubt be a wonderful dinner. Miyako was proud to say she had learned her culinary skills from her mom.

"So Kei tells me that Kyoya is here with his friends?'

"Yes."

"How is he doing?"

"Very well."

"So tell me about this boy on your mind."

_"Mom!"_

Her mother merely chuckled. Her black hair, a stark contrast to her daughter's silver, swayed slightly with her mirth. "Now don't give me that tone young lady. I am your mother and know very well when there is a boy on your mind. Now tell me about him."

Miyako's face was flaming red but her embarrassment did not stop her from answering, "His name is Morinozuka Takashi. I plan on taking him to my cave later today."

Her mother stilled slightly, her knife that had been chopping the vegetables stilled in the air. "Your cave?"

Miyako nodded shyly. "Yes. He, he also has a way with animals. He is very kind. Does not talk much. He is tall and...good looking."

"Did the same thing happen to him when he was younger, that is, if he has a way with animals?" Her mother asked gently.

Miyako shook her head, "No. Kyoya-sama told me he has just been naturally gifted. He did not go through..my circumstances."

"Ah. I would like to meet this boy."

"Mom," Miyako groaned, "Really?"

"Yes Miyako. Now I won't bother you any longer dear, go get ready for your date."

"Its not a date mom!"

She just got a chuckle of response, but Miyako didn't have time to tell her mother how things actually were because she was already running off. Also, she wasn't quite sure how she what she would even be able to say.

* * *

><p>Miyako was in the stables, trying to busy herself so that she didn't run back to the resort that instant and drag Mori away. As she was happily stroking Cream, the gentle mare that Haruhi had ridden into the village, she heard Kei come in.<p>

"Hello Kei."

"Miyako," her friend greeted, "I haven't seen much of you the past few days."

Miyako shrugged, believing that his response didn't need an answer.

"So what do you have planned today?" If that was his attempt at changing the topic, he would not like the result.

"Mori and I are going to hang out for a little while."

"You mean that city dweller?"

"Yes," Miyako replied tersely, deciding that as long as she didn't say anything more that means she couldn't snap at him.

"Really Miyako," Kei groused, either ignoring or oblivious to her irritation, "I just don't understand why you insist on spending so much time with them." He truly didn't understand why she desired their company.

"Maybe if you spent some time with them," Miyako bit out slowly to her troublesome companion who usually had much better manners, "you would see that they are very friendly."

"Friendly?" he snorted in disbelief, "Sure. I'll believe that as soon as Chief wears purple." Let's just say Miyako's grandfather had a strong distaste to robing himself in purple attire. Long story.

"Why do you have to be like this Kei?" Miyako cried, fists clenching into her hair as though the pain on her head might help distract her from her quickly rising anger.

Kei was like the brother she never had, the were loyal to each other, argued with one another, laughed together, cried together. And here he was insulting not only Kyoya, the cousin she had always wanted, but also his friends. People that she was truly starting to care about. And all because he was jealous.

"Never mind. I'm heading out." Miyako told him, her tone dismissing him even though she was the one leaving the stables. Kei was too stunned from the authority in her voice to even react for a moment, and by the time he had recomposed himself she was already gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I'm just having so much fun with this! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!<br>**


	15. Chapter 15

_Previously: _

_Kei was like the brother she never had, the were loyal to each other, argued with one another, laughed together, cried together. And here he was insulting not only Kyoya, the cousin she had always wanted, but also his friends. People that she was truly started to care about. And all because he was jealous._

_"Never mind. I'm heading out." Miyako told him, her voice dismissing him even though she was the one leaving the stables. Kei was too stunned from the authority in her voice to even react for a moment, and by the time he had recomposed himself she was already gone._

* * *

><p>Kyoya's fingers stilled over his laptop. His eyes flickered back and forth across the screen and a satisfied grin stretched across his face, "Target found."<br>He rose quickly to his feet and strode out the room, he needed to gather his friends.

"Honey senpai?" Kyoya asked his friend, having found him snaking on a strawberry cake.

"Yes Kyo-chan?"

"Where's Mori?"

"Mi-chan and Takashi went on an adventure." Honey told him matter of factly.

"Where did they go?" Honey looked up at his friend, noting the somewhat growing urgency in the undertone of his voice. "What's wrong Kyo-chan?"

"I need to find Miyako. Now."

"We should go to the village then!"

Kyoya nodded in agreement, but then froze as an arm was slung over his shoulder. "My dear friend, you're going to the village! Well we can't wait to go! Right guys?"

Kyoya gave a soft sigh at Tamaki's seemingly boundless energy and turned to look over his shoulder at the rest of his friends, all of them holding their thumbs up in agreement.

"Very well. But we should hurry."

"Kyoya..."

"Yes Tamaki?"  
>"How are we going to get to the village without a guide or any horses?"<p>

"Both are already taken care," Kyoya informed his friends, his finger reaching to push his glasses back further, making the glint ominously. "Follow me."

* * *

><p>They galloped in on horseback, bodies leaned close to their steeds that the resort had hidden away in nearby stable for this very purpose. Everyone had sensed the growing intensity that was budding from Kyoya. Even the twins had been affected by it, falling silently into place and doing their best to reach the village as quickly as possible.<p>

Though they didn't know what exactly was going on yet, they knew that it affected Mori and Miyako, and they were very possessive when it came to their friends.

The two red heads shared a glance, communicating their unease and worry. With a nod shared between them, confirming their determination to do all they could to assist Kyoya they focused back on the path in front of them, pushing their horses faster.

* * *

><p>No one seemed to notice their presence as they slipped into the village. But Kyoya was fine with that, he didn't think he had the patience to deal with any of the villagers at the moment.<br>After slipping the horses into the stables, the Host Club followed him loyally to the town square. He then caught sight of Kei, and the troublesome trapper jogged over to them.

"Do you know where Miyako is?" Kei asked, slowly his jog. His ruby eyes were bright with emotion that Kyoya could not place.

"No, I came here in hopes of talking to her so I don't know why are you asking me. What is with all the commotion?" Kyoya replied, glancing around at the men and women talking to one another in a confused manner.

Kei shrugged, "Their was an rock slide higher up the mountain near a cave. But are you sure you don't know where she is? I really need to talk to her."

Kyoya opened up his mouth to repeat that the reason he had come to the village was in hopes of finding Miyako but Honey beat him to it. "I know where Mi-chan is!"

Kei jumped slightly in surprise at the new voice and looked down to see Honey, waiting for him to continue while Kyoya gave his friend a glare for not giving him the information sooner.

Honey gave his friend an apologetic smile before continuing. "I forgot exactly where they are going but I believe she took Takashi to go see a special cave."

Kei paled and it did not go unnoticed by the Host Club. "Do you know what special cave she was talking about?"

Honey paused a moment, trying to recall what his cousin had told him. "I believe Mi-chan said that it was higher up the mountain. It had a mini waterfall that was really pretty."

Kei blanched, staggering suddenly and the twins rushed to either side to steady him.  
>Tamaki was at Kyoya's side, holding up his friend who had also seemed to taken on an unhealthy parlor.<p>

"Kei, about that avalanche you mentioned," Kyoya managed, all the Host Club members' eyes went wide as they realized where he was going with his question, "just where did you say it was?"

Kei swallowed thickly. "Higher up the mountain near a cave. Her special cave."

Everyone froze, not wanting to believe what his words meant before suddenly Tamaki said in a solemn voice, "Let's saddle up. I believe our friends may be in need of some assistance."

* * *

><p>They walked mostly in silence, side by side. Arms brushing now and then in a comforting manner. She had calmed down quickly after she came into Mori's presence and was thankful that he did not question her anger. She didn't feel like explaining to him that Kei was being annoying. He just gave her hair a gentle yet oddly comforting tug before they began their trek.<p>

It should have been lovely. Being outdoors on a beautiful day and with attractive and extremely kind guy. Yet, something was off.  
>Miyako couldn't help but feel unsettled as they drew closer and closer to the cave.<p>

She looked up to see if her growing worry was reasonable but Mori seemed completely normal. She shrugged it off. She really was getting paranoid with the wolf hunters around.

"Here we are Mori," she announced as she gestured to the cave, seemingly carved out of the rock that surround it, giving it a fortress like appearance. Miyako remembered the she and Kei had often played atop the cave and all the rock piles and formations.

He gave a her an inquiring look and she laughed, "Come on. I'll show you the inside. It's much better than the outside.  
>He began to walk in first after and Miyako happily went to follow his lead until she heard the unmistakable rumbling.<p>

Rock Slide.

"Mori!" she cried out, his name rising to her lips in desperate plea as though hoping it would be enough to save him. A consuming fear filled her chest and her heart crescendoed into a painful tempo. Even as she called out to him though, she ran, pushing him into the cave with all her force, and then pain shot down her leg.

The rocks tumbled thunderously behind them as they became trapped in the cave.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I'm just having so much fun with this! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review.<br>**


	16. Chapter 16

_Previously: _

_"Mori!" she cried out, his name rising to her lips in desperate plea as though hoping it would be enough to save him. A consuming fear filled her chest and her heart crescendoed into a painful tempo. Even as she called out to him though, she ran, pushing him into the cave with all her force, and then pain shot down her leg._  
><em>The rocks tumbled thunderously behind them as they became trapped in the cave.<em>

* * *

><p>Miyako whimpered as her mind blanked out. Any human sense was seemingly lost and instead she became more...animalistic. The pain that seared through her mind mixed with the smell of her own blood and the fear-filled adrenaline sent her into overload. She was an animal now. And a wounded animal is not a friendly one.<p>

Her nose twitched as she recognized the scent on the air. It was a friend. Ally. Warmth. But human. She pulled back at that, another whimper escaping her mouth. Why was she with a human? Humans would hurt her, hunt her, as they did all her other friends.

The human reached out to her, saying, "Miyako."

She jumped back, startled. Barring her teeth in a snarl, warning the human to back off. She would not allow him to prey upon her when injured. She settled herself low to the ground in a crouch. Knowing that if she needed to attack she would at least be able to push off the ground with her front legs, though she knew they were not as strong as her hind legs, they would have to suffice.

The predator's face scrunched up with slight confusion and he tried to reach out again, only to stop at her warning growl, as she sank lower to the ground, her stomach and chest now resting against the cool stone, her leg throbbing painfully.

* * *

><p>Mori's felt his brow furrow in confusion. He was not blind. On the contrary he was known for being observant. And at the moment he could see that his friend was not very...human for lack of a better word. She was crouched low to the ground and if she actually were an animal he had not doubt her hair would be standing on edge.<p>

Miyako's eyes watched him warily. Her nostrils flared and her lips pulled back as though she was about to snarl should he try to come any closer.  
>He held still. Since his first attempt at reaching out to her obviously failed he would wait. At the moment she was like a dog...a wild dog... He wouldn't go so far as to call her a wolf, even if it was in his own thoughts. He didn't want to think that she was that an untamable animal. He at least had experience with dogs.<p>

Dogs were also much easier to befriend.

Miyako continued to hold her crouch, eyes trained on his form. Mori didn't met her gaze, not wanting to accidentally issue an animalistic challenge as he knew dogs - and wolves he couldn't help but add - had from time to time.

After a few minutes she relaxed when she saw he wasn't trying to threaten her. She carefully moved her injured leg a bit, a small whimper escaping her lips as pain blossomed on her face. Mori winced, not wanting to move any further for fear she would tense up again after finally have settled down.

He watched as she slowly inched closer, visibly sniffing the air. Her face seemed confused by something, and her eyes cleared slightly. She seemed to relax from whatever observation she made and came closer to him.

He held still. Calmly watching her. Miyako came up to him, nudging her head against his arm, which made him think she was acting more like a cat than a dog.  
>She looked up at him with wide eyes, whimpering slightly as exposing her injured leg to him.<br>Mori allowed himself to relax a little at this and reached out hesitantly, letting his hand stop before her face in case she felt the need to sniff at it. He wasn't quite sure at the moment how to proceed.

Miyako cocked her head to the side, and Mori allowed himself to stick with labeling her actions as dog-like. She took a small, hesitant sniff, and then burrowed her head into his chest, nuzzling it with a sound that was suspiciously like a purr.

Before Mori could puzzle over his labeling her actions as being canine or feline she pulled back from her affections and offered and move to position herself to offer him her leg. She decided to curl up on his legs, cushioning his - most likely uncomfortable - shins with her arms and by doing this she could extend her leg to him.

Mori's eyes widen slightly as he took in her damaged leg. A long, jagged gash made a cut down the side of her cafe. Her clothes were torn, exposing already blossoming bruises that trailed from her mid thigh down the rest of her leg.  
>Mori felt his stomach twist sickeningly as he felt the guilt pour over him. Before he could become absorbed in the overwhelming emotion a whimper from the girl curled on his legs which brought his attention back to the present.<p>

His eyes flickered down to the wound and then at the area that surrounded them to see if there was anything he could use to bandage her leg before he ended up looking down at his own shirt.  
>He quickly rid himself of the shirt and with a small grunt of effort began to tear it up.<p>

Miyako watched in silence, only wincing slightly when the first tear ripped loudly. Mori noticed, happily, how human she looked in that moment. But how human was she in her state of mind?  
>That question was one he didn't want to answer for fear that it would not be to his liking.<p>

He pulled himself away form such thoughts by looking at his makeshift bandages and then slowly reaching out to touch Miyako's wounded leg.  
>She tensed fearfully as he carefully traced his finger up and down her calf, allowing her to become accustomed to his touch. She didn't pull away which was reassuring but she didn't relax either.<p>

Mori then slowly grabbed the ripped up cloth and lifted her leg, noticing the grimace on her face from the movement, and began to wrap the white cotton material around the gash.

* * *

><p>She looked at her now bandaged leg closely, seemingly confused by it but not upset. She then got up, still careful of her injury and moved so as to lay her head upon Mori's lap.<p>

Mori stiffened, surprised. Miyako, either having not noticed or ignoring his reaction, merely snuggled in closer. Mori could feel the vibrations from her cheek against his - extremely sensitive at the moment - thigh, from what he assumed to be her...purrs.  
>She paused to look up at him with expectant eyes.<p>

Mori hesitated, not from confusion though. No. He knew what she wanted. Rather, from the principle of it. He gave a small sigh and then placed his hand on her head and began petting her.

And the purr started a new.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Okay, so... what do you think? More explanation as to why she gets like this will be given in the next couple chapters.<br>**


	17. Chapter 17

_Previously: _

_She paused to look up at him with expectant eyes._  
><em>Mori hesitated, not from confusion though. No. He knew what she wanted. Rather, from the principle of it. He gave a small sigh and then placed his hand on her head and began petting her.<em>  
><em>And the purr started a new.<em>

* * *

><p>Miyako's eyes fluttered open and she took in her surroundings, including that of her very solid and very warm pillow.<br>She felt her face turning red and she tried to lift her head to glance up, seeing that Mori was still asleep. She bit her lip, she didn't really want to move. Not really. She also didn't want to wake Mori up. She just hoped he wasn't uncomfortable.

She twisted around a bit so that his arm was still draped over her comfortingly but still allowing her to look at him in a manner that didn't strain her neck. He was very attractive - as were the rest of the city-dwellers - but, goodness he was just gorgeous. Dark lashes rested on pale cheeks, as onyx eyes hid beneath his closed lids. Black hair that looked untouched and perfect, the perks of having short hair she supposed. Perhaps that was something she should consider for her own hair that never seemed to want stay in its braid.

Then there was him and who he was as a person. Calm, strong, reliable. He was a mighty tree of the forest, proud and strong, yet kind and gentle. He was tranquil but unyielding.  
>But he was also the samurai, defending the innocent. Protecting and helping so much so that giving others his aid seemed almost second nature. He did not mind getting his hands dirty, proof being the callouses that there he had, evidence of his hard work.<p>

She buried her face into his chest, realizing that she just shown him her horrid secret. He had seen her when she acted like nothing more than an animal. She hadn't even been able to recognize him that well! Her eyes pricked annoyingly as she felt relief wash over her, knowing that at least she hadn't hurt him.

Anger came next, as it always did, at her unbearable predicament...she was actually having to feel _thankful_ that she didn't _hurt_ the guy that she was seriously starting to care about. Then she began to berate herself. How could she not have realized the signs of the rock slide sooner? Why did she have to be so stubborn and want to show him her cave when she knew something felt off?

Those annoying pricks turned into real tears that wet her eyes to the point where they trickled over, even closing her eyes did not prevent the dew-like drops from escaping. The salt was strong on the air now and she weakly reprimanded herself. She could not cry. She was a forest-child, to be so close to the animals, well, this was the price she had to pay. She had already accepted that...she really had...but now, she had almost hurt him. Why? Why did this have to happen?

"Miyako," came a familiar voice, making her head snap up in surprise, momentarily forgetting about the salty water that slipped away drop by drop down her face.

"Mori," she breathed, her voice a sigh, wrapped with relief and joy.

He said nothing, instead merely reached out to cup her face, and she leaned in happily, his thumb gentle brushing away the last of her tears.

She reached up to cover his hand with hers, holding it to her face. Her eyes then cast downward and she murmured, "I'm so sorry Mori. I never should have let this happen. I don't know how I could be so careless. I should have paid more attention. I can't believe I made such a foolish mistake. And...I'm sorry you had to see that... I had hoped that would never happen again. I apologize if I worried you. I...I always come back after I sleep...I'm sorry."

Miyako looked up slowly, examining his stoic features and mesmerizing obsidian eyes.

"How is your leg?"

Miyako blinked in surprise before looking down at the mentioned appendage, her voice tinted with something like awe, "You bandaged it."

Mori nodded and commented, "You are surprised."

Miyako nodded, looking at her expertly wrapped wound, as she replied, "I am. I usually don't go near any humans...I mean, other people. When I'm like that I only allow other animals around me. I also tend to not be able to retain everything that happens to me when I'm like that. The doctor said it was something about being in a different mind set as though I'm not me...as though I'm stuck in some far off corner and can only glimpse at things every now and then but never be in control... so I never end up truly remembering everything that happened."

Mori didn't want to pry, and usually he didn't even rile up enough curiosity to ask but at the moment, he wanted to know. "What happened?"

"You mean how I ended up like this?" she asked dully. Mori hesitated before nodding, he didn't like her lifeless voice. "It happened when I was young, 5 years old actually..."

* * *

><p>"She better not be hurt, if she is that city-dweller of yours is going to pay Ootori," Kei growled.<p>

"I can assure you that if she is hurt it will not have been on any fault of my friend. Though if you wish to insinuate that again, there will be repercussions," Kyoya ground out as he pushed his horse faster.

Kei followed suit, "Stop using such big words and just say what you mean."

"I am saying exactly what I desire to say, it is your own fault if you cannot understand my vocabulary. Miyako comprehends my words with ease."

"Well if we don't get to her faster she may not even be in a state of understanding," Kei all but yelled.

Kyoya had no response to that but that didn't mean the others were silenced so easily.

"What do you mean?" Tamaki questioned, his voice solemn.

Kyoya kept his eyes forward as he began to explain, loud enough for the others to hear, "It happened before I met her..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Explanation will be given in the next chapter! Promise! :D<br>**


	18. Chapter 18

_Previously: _

_"I am saying exactly what I desire to say, it is your own fault if you cannot understand my vocabulary. Miyako comprehends my words with ease."_  
><em>"Well if we don't get to her faster she may not even be in a state of understanding," Kei all but yelled.<em>  
><em>Kyoya had no response to that but that didn't mean the others were silenced so easily.<em>  
><em>"What do you mean?" Tamaki questioned, his voice solemn.<em>  
><em>Kyoya kept his eyes forward as he began to explain, loud enough for the others to hear, "It happened before I met her..."<em>

* * *

><p>"It was close to winter and I had gone wandering out in the woods. I didn't understand animals like I do now, but they still fascinated me nevertheless..." Miyako murmured, her eyes beginning to glaze over as she told her tale.<p>

* * *

><p>Kyoya told his friends, "She was too young to know that a snow storm would be coming."<br>"And too adventurous to even bother to tell anyone where she was going," Kei added, his voice sounding much like a growl.

* * *

><p>"I remember I was lost. I had gone much farther into the woods than I normally did. It was getting cold too. So cold, and I hadn't been bundled as much as I should have been. I was scared, night was falling and I was getting hungry and tired. I started crying, and wandered about aimlessly, trying to get back home, only to be more lost."<p>

* * *

><p>"The parents were frantic," Kei recalled, "Everyone was asking where Miyako was and what were they going to do. The Chief asked for any volunteers that would be willing to brave the storm to look for her. I can't remember how many actually went to look for her, but I just remembered that they group all the kids together, the mothers that stayed to keep watching over us made sure we were all there every so often. When we asked where Miyako was they wouldn't answer..."<p>

* * *

><p>"The next thing I remembered was waking up in a cave," Miyako continued, her voice sounding as though she was faraway, "It was dark and the wind could be heard howling outside but I was warm. I was in the middle of three wolves, all curling around me and keeping me warm. I wasn't scared. To me they were just big dogs, and they were so furry and they kept licking my face and my hands.<p>

"One of them even tried to bring me a rabbit they had caught for me to eat. I had seen dead animals before so I wasn't scared but I couldn't figure out what to do with it. I had tried to make fire a couple times before when papa was with me. I know, I was 5 but when you live on a mountain the elders thought it best that we knew how to at least make fire.

"I can't remember how I did it, but somehow I had a small fire going and I cooked the meat. The wolves didn't like the fire at first but once they saw how warm it was they pushed their youngsters closer to it and all circled around.

* * *

><p>Kei's voice continued on, "The kids had all fallen asleep and when we woke up again the adults were still not back yet. When they did come back there was no Miyako... We all watched as the adults came in and pulled Miyako's mother aside. She started to cry out in denial and then she actually started to cry. Miyako's father had to pull her away.<p>

"We asked what was wrong and the adults told us it was because we probably wouldn't be able to see Miyako again. I was confused so I asked why we couldn't see her again? They told us it was because last night was very cold and Miyako's body wouldn't be able to take the cold...they told us she most likely was part of the snow now. We didn't quite understand what they meant but they were so solemn and sad that everyone knew it was very important."

"Days turned into weeks..."

* * *

><p>"Time became a thing of the past," Miyako commented, her voice unsettlingly flat, "Words were not needed, the wolves had a language of their own. I managed to make my needs known and they brought me food when they brought in their kill for the rest of the pack. Alpha also made sure a wolf always went out and got me wood once I told them that I needed it for fire.<p>

"Alpha was good to all the pups. Alpha taught us to sing to the moon, Alpha told us to keep each other warm, to respect the elders. He made sure we knew our place. Alpha taught us how to be strong even if we were wounded. Other packs could kill for less, but our Alpha was kind. The pack didn't always like it, thought Alpha was too soft but no one could ever beat him in a fight and he took good care of the rest of the pack too. And no one could argue that he dealt out punishment fairly.

"I forgot much, except that I was different than my pack brothers and sisters. They told me that being different meant I had to work twice as hard to prove myself. It was hard to do that in winter though, so they said that I could prove myself after I lived through winter."

* * *

><p>"Winter was coming to an end, and everyone was coming to understand that when the adults said that the snow took Miyako away, that the snow wasn't going to ever give her back. Miyako's mother was always sad, and Miyako's father stayed home a lot if he wasn't working.<br>"Spring started to come so the hunting parties went out. They came back with small game at first. Eventually though they started talking about the wolves. The wolves were behaving oddly, someone said they even saw the wolves carrying sticks around in their mouths like dogs.

"Then one day a hunter said they saw a ghost, running around with the young wolves. Said he must be going crazy and the others came to say that Miyako's ghost was now with the wolves.  
>"Someone else then saw her ghost, said that she didn't look at all ghostly, but that just made it so much scarier. No one could last a winter like that by themselves, especially not a child.<p>

"One day I got to go out in the woods to check the traps and I saw her. She was hunching over one of my traps, trying to get the rabbit out and then she saw me and froze like a deer."

* * *

><p>"One of the biggest things I remember was seeing Kei for the first time. I was trying to get this rabbit out of a contraption that at time all I could do was growl at. I froze. He was a predator. A human, the thing I had been told to stay away from, but he looked so much like me that I couldn't help but stare.<p>

"I remembered the wolves' warning and I ran..."

* * *

><p>"We just starred at each other, and then she ran off.<br>"This continued to happen until one day she actually me let me come up to her. She sniffed me and growled at me whenever I tried to move. Something spooked her off."

* * *

><p>"I kept going to that spot, unable to help my curiosity. One time I let him come up to me and I sniffed him. I then heard my one of my pack coming so I ran. If they saw me with a human... I did not want to risk their bite.<p>

"The wolves knew I was with him though, then they told me I belonged with him. With the people like them. I could not live like a wolf. I don't know how but I had managed to forget that I was human. I just considered myself a misfit wolf.  
>"They told me that I had to stay with the humans from now on.<p>

"I went back to our spot and waited for him like a reprimanded pup," she gave a snort as she remembered.

* * *

><p>"The next time I saw her she looked so broken and sad. She didn't even growl at me when I came up to her. She let me touch her hair and hold her hand. She then burrowed her head into my chest and whimpered like a dog. She liked it when I...petted her hair.<p>

"I went to leave and she followed after me like a lost puppy. She didn't want to come into the village though, but when I took her hand and lead her in, she came. She stuck to me like glue..."

* * *

><p>"When he took me into the village, I was terrified. I was surrounded by the very monsters my pack warned every newborn pup to avoid.<p>

"He took me to a pair of older humans that smelled amazing. They smelled safe. And they cried when they saw me. They hugged me. I didn't mind either. It felt nice."

* * *

><p>"Then she became herself again..."<p>

* * *

><p>"I learned how to be human again..."<p>

* * *

><p>"But whenever she got seriously hurt, she gets like she was before. She doesn't recognize people. She will lash out at anyone who tries to get too near, except for her family or myself."<p>

* * *

><p>"Should my emotions be running high and I get wounded badly enough, I will revert to my animalistic state. I have yet to overcome this weakness..." Miyako concluded with shame, her head hung low.<p>

Mori reached out to rest his hand on her head. She remained still, shoulders hunched, head drooping.

"I'm sorry Mori," she whispered, her voice breaking slightly, "I could have hurt you. I feel so horrible! Why? Why did it have to be like this? Why do I have to act like some kind of wild beast whenever I get hurt? I actually have hurt someone before. I felt so terrible. I have no self control. I could have hurt you! What if I had attacked you?"

"Miyako," Mori interrupted, making her look up at, her eyes like the color of rain clouds, "I am not hurt."  
>Tears slid down her cheeks as she launched herself back into his chest, his arms wrapping securely around her.<p>

"I am weak," she confided in a broken whisper.

He shook his head and reached up to stroke her hair. She relaxed at that and Mori couldn't help but feel relieved. He wasn't quite sure what to say, he had always let his actions speak for him but at the moment he knew she would probably like him to say something. Or did she? Dang, if only Tamaki was here to give him advice, he always knew what to say to make a girl feel better. Then again when his friend first met Miyako, Tamaki had upset instead of flattered her.

Perhaps he was better off in this situation without his lively friend then...

"Thank you Mori," she said softly, breaking him away from his thoughts. Her face was still buried in his chest but he heard her words nevertheless.

He gave a breath of acknowledgement.

"I can hear the animals," she murmured softly, "They are saying that your friends are on the way."

"They are your friends too," he commented softly.

Her voice was hesitant as she asked, "Can I really call them my friends?"

He nodded, "They are not ones to be picky."

"My friends..." Miyako murmured happily, "I don't have many of those...what with being half-animal and all."

Mori chuckled, "You are more in tune with animals. That doesn't mean you are half though. Or do you have a tail that you haven't told me about?"

Miyako looked up at him in surprise before a smile broke onto her face and laughter tumbled unexpectedly from her lips. The simpleness of joy and having been caught off guard from Mori's unanticipated humor made her mirth only grow to the point where she was wiping at her eyes. She was truly grateful to have made such a wonderful companion...and such wonderful friends...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. :D<br>**


	19. Chapter 19

_Previously: _

_Mori chuckled, "You are more in tune with animals. That doesn't mean you are half though. Or do you have a tail that you haven't told me about?"_  
><em>Miyako looked up at him in surprise before a smile broke onto her face and laughter tumbled unexpectedly from her lips. The simpleness of joy and having been caught off guard from Mori's unanticipated humor made her mirth only grow to the point where she was wiping at her eyes. She was truly grateful to have made such a wonderful companion...and such wonderful friends...<em>

* * *

><p>Miyako went to stand and got a dull look from her companion in return.<p>

"What?"

"You should not be walking with your leg." Mori told her simply.

"Well...I just wanted to show you the waterfall. Its not big but its pretty. I mean- hey!" Her words were cut off as Mori scooped her up in his arms. Her face started to flame with warmth but she did not protest the tight embrace. She did not even need to put her arms around him, she was held so securely, but she did so anyways. The steady beat of his heart thrummed against her in a comforting manner.

After she guided him down a short tunnel and to the source of water he sat down, still cradling her much smaller form in his lap.  
>She looked up at him in surprise, but her expression was quick to soften in a gentle smile. She was happy that he decided to keep her in his embrace.<p>

"Isn't it pretty?" She asked, not even looking at the like waterfall that she had so often caught herself starring at for hours. She had come to realized it was nearly as mesmerizing as the person before her.

He nodded, his eyes watching the water slide down into its own little pool in an entrancing manner, the gentle trickling sound was hypnotic. She knew from experience. This was a sanctuary for her. A peaceful place where she could escape to and she was glad that she could share it with Mori.

"It's fresh, if you're thirsty it's clean to drink," Miyako reassured him.

Mori stilled, if Miyako hadn't been so close to him she wouldn't have caught the way he tensed. His eyes shifted down to look at her leg, and then back at the water. It was subtle motion but she was getting very good at reading his body language.

Miyako rolled her eyes, "Really Mori, its fine. I wasn't in good enough condition...mentally, that we could even come here to clean my wound. Besides I hadn't even told you that the water was sanitary, so you couldn't have known that you could clean my cut."

Mori continued to look at the little waterfall in a contemplative manner. She sighed and then leaned against him. He tensed at the motion before letting himself relax and they sat together listening to the quiet trickle of the waterfall. All they could do for now was wait.  
>She didn't really mind though if that meant she got to spend more time with Mori.<p>

Mori silently, but wholeheartedly agreed with that sentiment.

* * *

><p>They sat, for an unmeasurable amount of time before they could begin to hear...something.<p>

The two companions shared a look of confusion. Well, Miyako's face clearly expressed her confusion while Mori merely looked down to confirm that she also heard what he was hearing. She absently wondered if she could help him express his feelings visually but quickly decided she liked him how he was.

Miyako attempted to stand but was quickly restrained and got another dull look from Mori.

"Well come on then!" Miyako sighed not even trying to protest because she knew she would lose though she was becoming extremely annoyed at how much her injury was hindering her, "Let's go check it out."

Mori shifted his weight carefully and once again scooped up her much smaller form into his arms and easily rose to his feet. He maneuvered them to the blocked opening of the cave and the noise only continued to grow.

Miyako felt hope flutter in her heart and she looked up in excitement to see Mori nod to her, confirming that he agreed with her. Help had arrived.

"Hello!" Miyako yelled, cupping her hands in an attempt to amplify her voice. She hoped they would be able to hear her through all the rock.

The noises paused and they heard a muffled reply from Honey, "Miyako! Mori! Are you guys okay?"

Miyako laughed happily. "We will be once you get us out of here!"

"Don't worry Miyako-sama," came Kyoya's voice, "We'll get you out there in no time."

"Sounds good!"

There was a very faint hint of laughter that could be heard and Miyako beamed up at Mori, proud of his friends - no, she was proud their friends.

* * *

><p>After some - slightly hysterical - laughter of relief from those on the outside of the cave, Kei spoke up, "I'm going to go to the village and get some help."<p>

The others nodded in agreement and got back to work at trying to making an opening for their trapped friends.  
>They lost track of time but then they broke through enough to see to the other side.<p>

Mori gave a small smile to assure his friends before he resumed helping from his side. That prompted the others to continue their work and then finally, the hole had gotten big enough.

A silver head slipped through the opening and Miyako's smiling face greeted them as she grabbed through the hole with the Host Club member's assistance, quickly followed by Mori.

"Miyako! Mori! You guys are okay!" Honey cried, leaping to hug Miyako.

She stumbled under the unexpected wait and was thankful Mori was there to steady her.  
>"Mitsukuni," Mori told his cousin, "Miyako is injured."<p>

Honey gasped and pulled back while the others rushed forward to make sure she was alright. Their voices raising in concern and hands fluttered uselessly with desire to help but lacking the knowledge of what to do.

"Really guys, I'm okay. Mori bandaged me up," she told them with a wave of her hand. Mori had yet to let go of her though, making her nonchalance hard to believe. "See? I'm fine!"

"Good, I was hoping my employees hadn't managed to kill you," came an unexpected voice.

Mori, Honey, and Miyako all turned to see who spoke while the others froze in surprise. The ones that did see who was behind them were not happy with what greeted them..

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Eek! Bad guy alert! :D<br>**


	20. Chapter 20

_Previously: _

_"Really guys, I'm okay. Mori bandaged me up," she told them with a wave of her hand. Mori had yet to let go of her though, making her nonchalance hard to believe. "See? I'm fine!"_  
><em>"Good, I was hoping my employees hadn't managed to kill you," came an unexpected voice.<em>  
><em>Mori, Honey, and Miyako all turned to see who spoke while the others froze in surprise. The ones that did see who was behind them were not happy with what greeted them.<em>

* * *

><p>Three men with guns, pointed at them, had smiles on their faces that held malicious intent. It sent a sickening feeling straight to Miyako's stomach.<p>

"This was all too easy, we even had your friends here to dig you out." The man continued, seemingly pleased he had not needed to waste any effort as he walked closer.

"You dare try to take the life of a member of the Kido clan?" Miyako replied in a quiet voice, yet it still managed to carry clearly as the unknown assaulter continued drawing in closer.

"No," he scoffed in contempt, "That's these idiots' fault. I wanted you alive. You see," he leaned in close at this, their breath mingling, "I have something I need from you."

"Not only do you take that which does not belong to you but now you presume that you can convince me to do you bidding?" Miyako asked, her voice transforming from mountain girl to the powerful heiress that she was. The change though subtle both scared her new friends at seeing such a different side of her, but it also made them feel proud that she wasn't going to back down.

The man did not seem to notice. "Yes. And you are going to agree without a single word of protest."

Miyako's chin rose in defiance, eyes glinting like steel as her arms crossed over her chest and she shifted her weight so that her hip was out, but also conveniently taking the pressure off of her wounded leg. She did not say a single word but yet her refusal was clear.

"Uh-uh. Should you try to protest, your friends will pay the price." He then gestured at his minion who proceeded to reach out and backhand Honey.

Miyako lunged forward, only to be stopped by a threatening gun that quickly swung back up to be pointed straight at her face. "Nope, none of that now. You are going to do as I say."

"Let them go." Miyako told him, feeling her chest fall and rise quickly with her growing anger.

The man chuckled, "You are in no position to make demands my dear and besides, letting them go free would take all the fun out it. No move along, let's make our way to the top of this little mound and hop into my helicopter. Then we shall discuss what needs to be done."

Miyako grit her teeth. She glanced over her shoulder to check on the others and saw them give barely perceptible nods of agreement. It seemed they had no choice at the moment but to obey.

"Lead the way then," Miyako replied, her voice like ice.

The man gestured to his goons and everyone fell into line, sullenly making their way to the hidden transportation.  
>When Miyako saw it she wondered how it had arrived without anyone having heard it. She didn't realize she had been muttering under her breath.<p>

"It was rather simple you see," the head man - since he was the one that was obviously in charge of the other two mindless yet annoying buff goons - "we were already here. We were just about to leave when didn't see anyone of those expensive little plants hiding in there and then there you two come, as though it was all planed! Really, I must thank you for that. Then those two idiots tried to kill you though and pushed the rocks on you. Fortunately for their sakes you survived. Now our job will be much easier."

Miyako - though ever so slightly happy that her curiosity had been satisfied - wondered why he decided to tell her all of this but then brushed away that question. It was clear he wasn't entirely sane from his earlier statement that having hostages was fun. Dealing with mentally unstable people was never her strong suit, but she supposed she would have to learn how to do so quickly if she wanted to get her friends out of this situation.

* * *

><p>They were blinded folded with their hands tied as the helicopter took off and she could not tell how long it took before they arrived to their kidnappers' hideout. She could tell from the scents on the air that everyone was shuffled inside and all stuffed in the same room before.<p>

Miyako was forced into a seat and heard the others were stuffed into a small corner.  
>Her blindfold was then slipped off her head in an oddly careful manner and her eyes adjusted to the bright light.<p>

It was a basement she assumed from the cement floor and brick walls and lack of windows. She fumed, she had hoped they would be more stupid and having that would at least give her a hint as to where they might be. Apparently they weren't that stupid.

"Now, let's get down to business Miss Kido Miyako," began the annoying head goon. Miyako let herself get a good look at him and wasn't pleased. Then again, even if was somewhat attractive she would be displeased.

Black, greasy hair. Muddy and beady eyes. A crooked and hooked nose. Tiny mouth. Normally she probably would over look such traits because she didn't think she was so shallow to judge someone on appearance alone - though he did look rather unkempt - but his scent was also revolting. Gun powder, sweat, a faint hint of bat manure from the cave. The rest she couldn't even begin to describe but none of it was very pleasant.

It made her heart race and her instincts screamed that she need to flee from this filthy creature. With a proper sniff though and discovering what his heart was like her fear grew because not only was he mentally unstable but he had disgusting heart. She tried to calm down, but once she let herself feel even that small bit of fear it only grew.

"You _are_ and smell revolting," she said before the thought even processed properly in her mind.

The comment seemed to hit a soft spot. His face grew red with anger and he pulled his hand back, letting his fist fall against her face and Mori struggled, but then he and the rest of the Host Club members stilled as they saw it.

Blood.

Miyako's head hung low for a moment, all her motions stilled except for the ever so subtle rising and falling of her chest. She did not raise her head.

"Hm. Good. That's more like it."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Oh boy! What's going to happen next! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.<br>**


	21. Chapter 21

_Previously: _

_Blood._  
><em>Miyako's head hung low for a moment, all her motions stilled except for the ever so subtle rising and falling of her chest. She did not raise her head.<em>  
><em>"Hm. Good. That's more like it."<em>

* * *

><p>Blood, the smell made her blood stir with predatory desire. Her head hung low as she let her senses tell her what was around her. Or more specifically her nose.<br>Enemy. Enemy that needed to be prey. Her prey was not scared enough though. She would have to make him fear her like prey should.  
>Another sniff.<p>

Friends. Her pack. Though recently still formed they were her pack and she would protect them. Another sniff.

Blood.  
>She felt a growl rising in her throat. They had dared hurt her pack they would suffer.<p>

She was proud of her pack though, she did not smell fear making them reek. Concern, a trivial emotion for a predator but she could accept it given that they were in the enemies' presence. She smelt anger,and had she been more human her lips would have pulled back into a wolfish smile of pleasure. Anger, now that she was pleased with. Anger could be turned into power should be it handled correctly.

She went to move but felt restrictions that had tied her paws together. How troublesome. Her canines weren't sharp enough nor could she even reach on the itchy contraption to naw at it. But...she let the anger she felt slip into her body a little more, making her heart start to pound and then came the powerful energy. A word that she had heard the humans say for some reason popped into her head.

Adrenaline.

Her muscles bunched and with a moment of stress she was free. The ropes bursting from her inhuman strength and she moved to fast for the others to react properly as she went after the enemy. Slamming him to the ground.

Her pack reacted nicely. The senior members rose to their feet in a flash and disabled the other two members of the enemy pack. She focused back in on the rival alpha and snarled at him, just daring him to so much as attempt to fight back.

He went from arrogant warrior to frightened prey. Her chest rumbled with pleasure to see his transformation. But he still had to pay for harming her pack.  
>She drew back, ready to strike at the throat and break his windpipe. A swift and much too merciful death but she didn't have time to give him proper punishment. He could still be a possible threat and she would not tolerate that.<p>

But she was stopped, someone pulled her back, grabbing her.

* * *

><p>Mori rushed forward to stop her from doing something that she knew she would later regret, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back. She fought, growling at him and wrestling to get free.<p>

Honey stepped in and knocked their kidnapper unconscious. Tamaki then stepped up, directing everyone to tie up the criminals and try to look for ways out of here and how to contact someone for help.  
>He left Mori with the task of calming Miyako.<p>

She had calmed once Honey had knocked out their kidnapper but she was still growling with displeasure. Her nails dug into his arms and her teeth were barred in a snarl.

"Miyako," he murmured softly into her ear, letting his nose press against her throat.

She didn't seem too upset that he was exposing her neck in such a submissive gesture for which he was thankful. Her growl turned into a pleading whimper as though begging for him to understand what she felt she needed to do.

"Miyako, we are all safe. You don't need to finish him off," he comforted her, "Honey is not hurt. The twins, Tamaki, Haruhi, and Kyoya are all safe. I'm right here Miyako, I'm safe. Everyone is okay."

She seemed to vaguely comprehend what he was saying, but she still whimpered as she still she the need to eliminate the threat.

"Miyako, that's your name," he told her, feeling the need to say something, anything, to bring her back to her human-self, "I'm Mori. I'm Takashi. I want you to come back. Please Miyako. I know you feel you need to get rid of that guy but you don't have to. He will be punished."

That mollified her slightly, and Mori felt reassured since she seemed to be understanding what he was saying.

"You should sleep now. Your wolf needs to go to sleep now Miyako."

He stroked her hair as he did earlier that day and knew that she was likely not all that tired since she already took a nap. Still, he had to try.  
>She turned in his arms and pressed her face into his neck, inhaling his scent as she curled up against him. Though relaxed, she didn't seem very tired.<p>

Mori finally looked up to his friends in askance and saw them watching with some awe and possibly disbelief on their faces. He didn't blame them, this side of her was very odd. Then again, perhaps they were gawking at the fact he was talking more often then usual. Knowing his friends, they were probably more shocked he was talking rather than Miyako acting like an animal.

Mori looked to Kyoya and his friend gave a nod of understanding, and said, "Don't worry senpai, I'll look for some sedatives for her."

Mori gave a nod of thanks and turned his attention back to Miyako, who had rested her head on his shoulder, occasionally taking a sniff of him and he was extremely happy that his scent appeared to comfort her.

Mori held her in his arms as his friends carried out their tasks of tying up the culprits. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye to see her carefully watching the process but she stayed in her relaxed state in his arms.  
>He continuously stroked her silver hair and hoped that she would fall asleep soon.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: This chapter was so much fun to write! I just hope it wasn't too hard to read. :D<br>Also, at the moment any reviews that have been sent do not seem to be coming to my email and though I have tried to various ideas of fixing it I have yet to come to a solution. I would ask for help but that's hard to do with my reviews not working...so, just thought I should let you know.  
><strong>


	22. Chapter 22

_Previously: _

_Mori held her in his arms as his friends carried out their tasks of tying up the culprits. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye to see her carefully watching the process but she stayed in her relaxed state in his arms._  
><em>He continuously stroked her silver hair and hoped that she would fall asleep soon.<em>

* * *

><p>Her oldest pack mate returned, offering her something that didn't smell all that pleasant. She made a growl of displeasure.<br>As a result her beloved pack mate and samurai reprimanded her, giving her nose a sound flick like she was a pup to be scolded. She whimpered, wanting to know what she did wrong.

Samurai took the odd-smelling object from her old friend and let her sniff it again.  
>It did not smell any better the second time but she held back a growl. Samurai seemed pleased, rewarding her with a soothing stroke of her silver pelt.<br>But then he grabbed her jaw, forcing her mouth open and he put the foreign object in her mouth, followed by a spurt of water. She was ready to spit it out but he quickly held her jaw shut and covered her airways.

She was scared and confused as to why he would try to take away her air and she swallowed, unhappily that foreign thing went with the water and she went to open her mouth for air.  
>Her samurai allowed it and began crooning praises in her ear and stroking her pelt again. She did not like what had happened, but it was over and her samurai seemed happy so she supposed she would permit such behavior. But only this time.<p>

She gave small whimper, expressing her confusion over the matter, as she nuzzled his throat, seeking comfort. His calming scent washed over her and she was happy.

Her other pack mates gathered around, all standing. She disliked that they did not show proper respect for her rank. They were supposed to be submissive, their heads lower than hers but yet they dare stand?

She growled slightly and her samurai uttered something in a weird tongue but her pack lowered themselves to the ground so she letting her warning drop. Whatever her samurai had done worked.

She rested her head back against her samurai, watching her pack as they tried conversing to each other in odd human-speak and she began to feel drowsy. Her eyes grew heavy even though it was not proper time for sleep.

She hoped her pack would allow this one weakness to be forgiven. But in the future...in the future she would have to make...make sure not to let...let it happen again...

* * *

><p>Mori felt her body relax with sleep, and his friends' worries quieted to whispers.<p>

"Will she be alright now?" Haruhi asked, looking at the sleeping Miyako with obvious concern.

Kyoya nodded, "Once she wakes up she should be back to normal."  
>Everyone sagged slightly with relief.<p>

Tamaki spoke up, "Hikaru, Kaoru, did you find the exit."

_"Sure thing boss,"_ they chirped, perking up at the success.

"It looks like we're still on the mountain too," Hikaru commented.  
>"Or closer to the top of it anyways," Kaoru continued.<p>

Tamaki gave them a pleased nod before moving on to Honey, "Are they properly tied up senpai?"

"Yup!" the blonde boy cheered, "There's no way they'll be getting free unless they get cut lose."

Another pleased nod. "Haruhi, did you find some source of communication?"

Haruhi bobbed her head, "I found an older phone, I don't know any one's phone number in the village but from what I could tell it still looks like its working."

Tamaki smiled, "Good. Kyoya?"

Kyoya was already rising to his feet, "I'll call the village."

"Alright. So now it seems we just wait for help to arrive."

"And for Mi-chan to wake up!" Honey added.  
>"And for Mi-chan to wake up," Tamaki agreed.<p>

Mori watched the proceedings in silence, holding Miyako tightly against him. Honey caught his eye and gave him a reassuring smile. Mori gave a slight nod in return. He hoped Miyako would wake up soon.

* * *

><p>Cautiously they had made their way outside, Miyako's limp form held securely in Mori's arms. The helicopter was nearby, an attempt at camouflage tossed over it. Tamaki directed each prson to different position and it was quickly removed.<p>

"So, who knows how to fly a helicopter?" Tamaki inquired. He got no affirmative responses.  
>The whole group waited a moment in thought and Honey discreetly got his cousin's attention.<p>

"Takashi? Do you think the animals can help us."

Mori nodded silently, cursing himself for not thinking of such a simple solution sooner, but without hesitation he whistled.

And then the forest came alive.

Birds took flight, soaring into the air and in unexpected mass of feathers. Squirrels rustled the trees' leaves in a flurry of sound and excited chittering. Rabbits bound to their aid in haste, running with the speed as though they were fleeing from demons.

They flocked to Mori and Miyako and Mori explained the situation as best as he could. But when he explained what happened to Miyako, and why she was in a forced slumber their voices screamed.

The Host Club members fell to their knees, clutching at their ears to try and muffle the awful, mournful cries of the beasts.  
>But silence came as quickly as their cry started and the Host Club members did not expect to hear the howl of reply.<br>The friends shared a glance as the same thought crossed their mind.

Wolves.

The smaller creatures, fearful of the powerful wolves, scurried back to the forest while the braver animals stayed. Mori could practically feel the wolves' arrival.

And then, they appeared.

They were all of silver coloring, matching Miyako's hair. One wolf stood out in the front and led the way to Miyako's side. He growled at the humans and Mori urged them to lie low, literally. Tamaki, Honey, and the twins all flopped over so their bellies were up. Mori wonder if that was a bit extreme of a manner of submission but decided better safe than sorry.

Mori turned his attention back to the wolves and watched with lowered eyes as the alpha approached.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: This chapter was so much fun to write! I hope you could understand it through Miyako's animalistic point of view. :D<br>Sadly, reviews are still not working so...I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
><strong>


	23. Chapter 23

_Previously: _

_They were all of silver coloring, matching Miyako's hair. One wolf stood out in the front and led the way to Miyako's side. He growled at the humans and Mori urged them to lie low, literally. Tamaki, Honey, and the twins all flopped over so their bellies were up. Mori wonder if that was a bit extreme of a manner of submission but decided better safe than sorry._  
><em>Mori turned his attention back to the wolves and watched with lowered eyes as the alpha approached.<em>

* * *

><p>Alpha growled at the human before him that held his human-kin.<br>It was the Samurai.

The Samurai dared to meet his gaze, showing that though he was being submissive, he would fight if necessary. Alpha approved. If this samurai was a potential mate for his kin he could not be weak.

Alpha nuzzled Snow Child's neck, before silently inquiring as to why she was like this.  
>One growl from the samurai's throat was his answer.<p>

Human Enemy.

His pack growled menacingly at the response, and readied themselves to attack the human that dare mess with one of them. This human would face their bite and claw.  
>Samurai then continued on though, explaining with grim satisfaction that he, his pack mate, and Snow Child took out the enemies. They had been taken care of.<p>

Alpha knew that being "take care of" meant different things to humans and wolves and asked what punished the Human Enemy received.

Samurai spoke in human tongue and Snow Child's old friend answered in human speech, "When I contact my family they will make those fools wish they had never been born, even leaving the country shall not help them and should they even try to hide the police will hunt them down."

Alpha gave a bark of impatience that prompted Samurai's answer. "Exile."

Alpha paused in an oddly human moment of thought and his pack waited to see what his response would be. He then realized that exile - though perhaps not the quick satisfaction that he would have liked - was a painful enough punishment.

He gave a growl of approval and his wolves gave appreciative yips.

He nuzzled Snow Child again and ordered Samurai to take better care of his potential mate.

Samurai bowed his head, properly reprimanded, and gave a soft rumble of agreement that was only audible to wolf ears. Alpha let his tail give a small wag of approval.

Samurai would be good to Snow Child as she would to him, Alpha thought to himself, quite pleased his human-kin had finally found a potential mate.

* * *

><p>Mori finished explaining what had happened and their current situation and the Alpha offered that he and his pack would escort them pack to the village.<p>

Mori translated the conversation - keeping the potential mate part o himself though- his wide eyed friends. It was not everyday the same him actual converse with animals. Let alone those animals being wolves. The wolves gave impatient yips and Mori reminded his friends not to keep the wolves waiting and that urged the other Host Club members to fall in line.

Everyone was oddly quiet and the rest of the forest animals had quiet scampered off, some stayed a safe distance away and kept pace with them, their presence tangible to Mori. He looked down at Miyako, still sound asleep in his arms and he unconsciously tightened his grip on her limp form.

He did not mind seeing her asleep rather the feeling of what put her to sleep, this whole situation rather, had him grinding his teeth. Part of his agreed with the wolves that exile wasn't satisfying enough punishment. But he knew Kyoya would care out those fools' exile thoroughly and would make them suffer.

Miyako stirred slightly as though in response to his rising anger. His gaze returned to her now scrunched up face and he shifted his grip to bring her head closer to his heart and also hold her tighter to his body. After a moment of her ear resting against his heart she calmed.

One of the wolves turned back and gave a sad growl at their human pack mate's distress.

Mori growled back, letting the wolf know that he would take care of...his potential mate. The sound of it, though extremely primal, was nice. The thought of Miyako and him being together romantically sounded appealing. Not only was she beautiful she was brave, strong, kind, and many other attractive features.

Honey, who had quietly trailed behind him now came up to his side.

"Takashi?"

Mori turned to look at Honey.

"She's going to be okay," Honey reassured his cousin. Mori looked back at the girl being spoken about, face peaceful in slumber.  
>"And those bad guys will punished," Honey continued. Mori gave a small nod of agreement. He knew Kyoya would punish those criminals.<p>

The wolf growled back at Mori again, reprimanding him for wallowing in foolish thoughts and trivial feelings of human guilt for things he did not cause.

Mori growled back. He could think what he wanted to.

Oddly enough, the wolf gave an extremely human version of a flat stare and he snorted. His response clear to Mori: _Foolish human_.

At this Mori paused, the wolf's scolding more effective than his cousin's comforting words. He truly was being foolish. Miyako would wake up soon. The criminals would be taken care of. So what was bothering him so much?

He turned to look at Honey in askance, wondering if perhaps his cousin - who sometimes knew Mori better than he knew himself - would know what it was that made him feel so glum.

Honey grinned.

"So what's _really_ bothering you Takashi?"

Mori thought a moment, tossing Honey's question about and thinking of possible solutions but none seemed to fit. Miyako was safe, which was his main concern but yet he knew he was missing something.

Something to do with the sleeping girl in his arms.

"How do you feel about Mi-chan, Takashi?"

He looked down at her once again and felt a part of him soften just at the sight of her. Being with her made him happy. Seeing her smile made his heart feel light.  
>Honey nodded. Mori was thankful that his cousin understood what he was unable to properly say.<p>

Honey then asked, in a more hesitant manner, "And...how does she feel about you?"

At that, Mori's stomach clenched uncomfortably. The thought that she didn't return his feelings unsettling him more than he thought it would. Insecurity began to wash over him, he did not often feel so unsure of himself so the few times he did made it all the more unbearable.

"It will be okay Takashi," Honey comforted him, "Just ask. I'm sure you won't be disappointed."

Mori gave him a hopeful but at the same time doubtful look, his conflicting feelings leaving him even more unsettled.

"Trust me!" Honey declared, "It'll all be good!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Somewhat of a fill in chapter for what will be occurring next but I still quite enjoyed it, hope you did too. Not sure if reviews are working...I suppose if you want you can try, but no guarantees.<br>Hope you like this chapter! :D  
><strong>


	24. Chapter 24

_Previously: _

_At that, Mori's stomach clenched uncomfortably. The thought that she didn't return his feelings unsettling him more than he thought it would. Insecurity began to wash over him, he did not often feel so unsure of himself so the few times he did made it all the more unbearable._  
><em>"It will be okay Takashi," Honey comforted him, "Just ask. I'm sure you won't be disappointed."<em>  
><em>Mori gave him a hopeful but at the same time doubtful look, his conflicting feelings leaving him even more unsettled.<em>  
><em>"Trust me!" Honey declared, "It'll all be good!"<em>

* * *

><p>The walk back to the village was long, somewhat tiring too, or at least it was to Haruhi. She was made for school, studying and working in academics. She wasn't really built for physical activities.<p>

Watching Mori converse with the wolves though was interesting and a nice distraction. She was also absently impressed by the way he didn't seem to tire even though Miyako's limp form was still in his arms. The first hand expierence though of watch Mori talk to animals even kept Tamaki and the twins occupied...for a little while. But then they got bored and when they get bored they become bothersome.  
>Namely to Haurhi.<p>

_"Haruhi! Haruhi!_" the twins chirped, even in unison.

"Yes?"

"You should go wolfy!" Hikaru proclaimed, slinging an arm over her shoulders.

"And then," Kaoru continued, taking Haruhi's chin in his hand so she was facing him, "we can let you sleep in our arms and carry you home."

Haruhi gave her friend a blank stare. "I can't go _wolfy_." The comment was spoken in the tone of an adult explaining something painful obvious to a child.

The twins pouted as though they had expected her to comy to their wish. Tamaki took that moment to turn around and gasp - in a manner only Tamaki can accomplish - at the sight now before him.

"My Haruhi!" he protested, his voice indignant with disbelief. His gaze then narrowed to a glare that flicked rapidly back and forth between the twins, who - from Haruhi's peripheral vision - were grinning and all to pleased with themselves.

"What are you two miscreants doing to my little girl?" Tamaki cried, rushing to aid his "little girl."

_"Nothing boss,"_ the tins replied innocently while leaning in even closer to their beloved toy, only infuriating their blonde friend further.

"What were you doing?" Tamaki demanded.

The twins shrugged, shared a look, and replied as one, _"We want her to go wolfy."_

Tamaki paused, only to have to joy to catch bak up as the trio passed him. He questioned while at Haruhi to clarify what he heard, _"Wolfy?"_

Haruhi shrugged, not even attempting to have some curiosity over the twins' wishful idea.

"Yes," Hikaru continued, "that way we can be the ones -" "she looks to for comfort," Kaoru added, "like Miyako does with Mori."  
>The four friends looked at Mori and as though he knew he was being talked about, he flashed them a look.<p>

Haruhi froze for a moment. She had always wondered why Mori was labeled as the "Wild Type." He was one of the gentlest people she knew. He was loyal, kind, and almost always found at Honey's side. But she was the look in his and there was truly only one word for it.

Wild.

Now she understood. Beneath the clam demeanor there was a part of him that was as untamed as the beasts of the forest. A part of him that no one could hold back. But that did make his calm side any less real. Both sides were a part of him; both sides were what made him Mori.

Haruhi fell into contemplative silence over this new discovery as Tamaki and the twins chatted - well, perhaps it was bickering, she wasn't paying that much attention - in animated voices around her, wrapping her in a comforting blanket of familiarity as she pondered upon new thoughts.

They unknowingly continued to guide her down the forest path as they drew closer to the village.

After a while Haruhi gave a sigh and decided hat she really needed to stop feeling surprised around the Host Club members. She had already established the fact that the term "normal" didn't apply to her friends. She glanced around at said friends, Mori with Miyako held securely in his arms and Honey waling up ahead by the wolves, Tamaki and the twins, and Kyoya bringing up the rear.  
>Her friends, a small smile tugged at her lips, life just wasn't the same without them.<p>

Who would have ever thought she would be thankful for breaking that ridiculously expensive vase? Her smile pull back a a touch further. She didn't plan on admitting but it was true.

* * *

><p>It was late at night but the Host Club members were still awake, all crowded in Miyako's room around her sleeping form. Kei, Miyako's parents, and her grandparents were present as well.<p>

Haruhi munched quietly on a cookie Miyako's mother had passed out to everyone. Haruhi would have been satisfied enough by just having made it to the village, though the cookie was a nice extra.

When they had first come into the village - the wolves having escorted them close enough that they knew the humans couldn't get lost before disappearing into the forest - only some of the elders were present, watching over the children. Everyone else was apparently out scouting the forest for them since no one had been found at the cave.

The elders directed the eager children to escort the Host Club to Miyako's house, except for Kyoya who stayed with the elders to help send out bird messages to the rest of the villagers.

It didn't take surprisingly long before everyone return.

The Host Club members introduced themselves to Miyako's parents, who were happy to meet Miyako's friends. Miyako's mother was bubbly and much like Honey, where as her father was more subdued with his easygoing smile that was easy to trust.

Surprisingly neither one of them had her silver hair, at the comment Miyako's mother chuckled, "Yes, she got that from her grandma."  
>And that started what Honey happily proclaimed to be "Story Time."<p>

It was comforting, listening to stories about child Miyako and then that prompted more stories from the Host Club members.  
>All the while Mori was glued to Miyako's side and if one wasn't looking for it, they wouldn't see the way he was discreetly clasping her hand in his.<p>

Haruhi was helpless to the smile that formed on her lips at the sight. And with a glance at her friends she saw that Miyako's mother and Honey had also seen it.

Both were wearing startling similar mischievous smiles.

Oh my.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Hurray! I finally got more of the other Host Club members! Sadly I didn't throw Kei in there anywhere, but oh well.<br>**

**Reviews are still down...Ugh.  
><strong>

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
><strong>


	25. Chapter 25

_Previously: _

_It was comforting, listening to stories about child Miyako and then that prompted more stories from the Host Club members._  
><em>All the while Mori was glued to Miyako's side and if one wasn't looking for it, they wouldn't see the way he was discreetly clasping her hand in his.<em>  
><em>Haruhi was helpless to the smile that formed on her lips at the sight. And with a glance at her friends she saw that Miyako's mother and Honey had also seen it.<em>  
><em>Both were wearing startling similar mischievous smiles. Oh my.<em>

* * *

><p>It had been two days...<p>

Two days that she had been stuck in bed!

She was coming to realize the Host Club members can be extremely overprotective, on top of an already overprotective brother-like figure that came in the name of Kei, her quietly brooding father who's silent look always made her bend to his every unspoken suggestion, and her somewhat controlling Grandfather that wanted what was best for his family and village, even if it meant going a little overboard.

But this was going to be the third day and she was not going to spend it being trapped in her bed for the whole day. Two days of that was enough.

Granted it hadn't been that bad the first day. People had taken turns spending time with her so she had girl talk with Haruhi, compared sweets with Honey, listened to Tamaki's wonderfully outrageous and terrifyingly true stories - she knew they were true thanks to her nose...

The twins came in, telling her all about her friends' hilarious mistakes and also about the pranks that they had pulled.  
>Kyoya came in, they talked a bit about politics, making sure those criminals were punished - Kyoya assured her his family was already on it - and simply about life had been since the last time they had seen each other so many years ago.<p>

Kei came in, hovering like a frantic mother hen before her mother would always boot him out and come in. She had been wearing a smile on her face that Miyako knew she was plotting something, and it was somewhat scary because Miyako knew her mother's smile was aimed at her.

Her father would then come in and offer her a reprieve, a very welcomed reprieve. He offered her a time of quiet. If they talked, then they talked. If they rested in silence, then that was good too.

Her grandparents visited once making sure that she was doing well, she assured them she was, and they made small talk before excusing themselves. Miyako understood, they _did_ have a village to run after all.

Then Mori would come, at the end of both days his calming presence would wash over her and make her really how weary she was of socializing all day. Who knew that simply talking could be so draining?

But today was the third day and she would not be put through all of that again. She had woken up early, her body had been plenty rested considering she hadn't done any physical activity and her mind - the part of her that had truly been tired at the end of those two days - was fully alert now.

She looked over at Mori, smiling to see that he had once again spent the night in her room, sleeping on the cot her mother had set up on the other side of the room.  
>Miyako watched him warily as she slowly slipped her legs out from under the covers and onto the cool floor. Continuing to watch him she shifted her weight so as to stand and winced slightly at the stiffness in her wounded leg but it wasn't as bad as she feared it would be.<p>

She slid her feet over the wooden floor, desperately hoping the floorboards wouldn't creek and give her away. As she slowly and cautiously made he way to the door she kept her eyes trained on Mori's sleeping form to make sure he did not wake.

He was sound asleep.

Another smile tickled her lips at the sight of him. He truly was too good looking for his own good.

Turning her attention - reluctantly, she had to admit - away from Mori she carefully turned the doorknob and slipped out into the hallway. Silently she continued to make her way through the sleeping household and out to the front porch.

She _needed_ to be outside. She _needed_ to feel the fresh air fill her lungs, and hear the birds sing and the rustle of the winds in the wind, and smell the dew damp grass and fertile soil, and see the dew glitter with the rising sun and watch as the forest came to life.  
>She needed it badly and she would not let anyone delay her.<p>

Miyako managed to creep out to the front door and shut it quietly behind her before she let herself find a comfortable position to take in the morning.

It hit her like a physical blow and she sucked in a breath at the magnificence of it all. It had only been two days that she had not been outside, had not seen the beauty her mountain had to offer, and yet she was gasping at the splendor.

The songbirds greeted her in passing before continuing on their gossiping through their whistled tunes. The squirrels scrambled about in a frantic hunt for food or ran around each other in a playful chase. Rabbits hesitantly hopped to and fro, nibbling on the grass before bounding off to a more alluring patch of green goods.  
>The sun slowly offered more and more of its illuminating warmth to the land, coaxing more and more of the earthly beings to life and Miyako knew that soon her human companions would wake.<p>

The door creaked behind her and she realized that perhaps they would wake sooner than she thought. She scented the air and was not surprised.

"Good morning Mori."

He sat beside her and gave an inquiring and slightly scolding look, wondering what she was doing up.

Miyako blushed, wondering why her body had to betray her before answering, "I couldn't stay in bed any longer."

His brow rose and Miyako knew he was asking why she didn't feel the need to wake him up. His look plainly told her that he would have been more than willing to help her.

"I didn't want to wake you," she confessed, blushing still which made her face shine like a ruby.

Mori gave her a dull look. How he managed to say so much without saying anything would never cease to amaze her. Miyako understood his message, he was saying she was being foolish. That's what friends are for. He wanted to be able to help.

Her reply was whispered, "Sorry."

After a moment in which his body seemed to relax with a sigh her reached over to give hair a tug, letting her know she was forgiven.

Her mouth curved into a pleased smile and she felt her heart give a flutter. She enjoyed the feelings he evoked in her and truly enjoyed his company. She sneaked a glance over at him and felt her features soften. Yes, she truly felt for him.

But, was it _like_ or was it possibly...love?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Another chapter! I can't believe this story is slowly coming to an end. I believe we have <em>maybe<em> five more chapters? Wow. Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!  
><strong>


	26. Chapter 26

_Previously: _

_After a moment in which his body seemed to relax with a sigh her reached over to give hair a tug, letting her know she was forgiven._  
><em>Her mouth curved into a pleased smile and she felt her heart give a flutter. She enjoyed the feelings he evoked in her and truly enjoyed his company. She sneaked a glance over at him and felt her features soften. Yes, she truly felt for him.<em>  
><em>But, was it like or was it possibly...love?<em>

* * *

><p>Honey, having woken up quite early for him went and meet Miyako's mother in the kitchen as planned.<p>

"So Auntie," he began, after having greeted her properly of course, "Where should we start?"

Sachiko replied, "Its a full moon tonight." Honey nodded as she continued, "Miyako always goes out of the full moon so we should make the most of the occasion and -"

"What occasion?" came a familiar voice.

The two conspirators turned around and Honey beamed, "Haru-chan! You can help us too!"

Said girl sweat dropped at the bright gleam in her friend's eye, "What are you up to now senpai?"  
>Honey got up and escorted his friend to an available chair and brought her into their plan. And, surprisingly quickly, Haruhi complied.<p>

"Really Haru-chan!" Honey asked happily, eyes so wide Haruhi wasn't sure how he managed to do it.

She nodded. "Sure. They deserve each other."

Honey and Sachiko nodded firmly in agreement. And while the morning started to blossom to its fullest the three were hard at work, planning a night that would be nothing short of magical.

* * *

><p>Breakfast came and went with Mori and Miyako being none the wiser of the plan being set up for them.<p>

Word was slowly spread, carefully and deliberately to the other Host Club members and any other people that the conspirers needed to be sure wouldn't somehow unknowingly interfere.

First Sachiko informed her husband who merely smiled and wished the best of luck. Then Honey pulled Kyoya aside and explained what would be happening, the youngest Ootori's respond was to pushing up his glasses and offer any assistance that was needed.

Kei was then brought into the secret, he scoffed but reluctantly agreed to stay out of the way. And then after a moment of what seemed to look like painful thought to Sachiko, he also said he would help out, if they really needed.

And at the last possible moment Haruhi and Honey told Tamaki and the twins about the plan, they were so enthusiastic - after being a bit surprised about the budding romance even existed - they demanded that they were given something to do to help.

It was all going smoothly and, somehow, Miyako and Mori never suspected a thing.

* * *

><p>Mori was helping Miyako take a walk, unfortunately her leg was still a bit stiff but it was bearable. Mori was hovering like a mother hen though, ready to scoop her up at anytime should she just give him the word or the slightest hint that it was too much.<p>

Miyako could only laugh, "Really Mori, I'm alright." He gave her a blank look and she continued, "I promise to tell you if it hurts too much."  
>He somehow managed to give her an even blanker look and Miyako sighed, "Okay, okay," she made a cross over her heart as she said, "Cross my heart, hope to die."<p>

His lips quirked up into a smile as he added, "Poke a needle in your eye?"

She nodded in mock solemnity, "Poke a needle in my eye."

At this he truly smiled and that made Miyako - after a stunned moment because seeing a truly smiling Mori is a moment to behold - beamed in return.

Once they realized that they'd stopped in the middle of the path they resumed walking at a slow pace. Side by side, Mori still hovering, but Miyako didn't mind, actually she quite liked knowing that he was concerned. It was nice knowing she was cared for by someone that she cared for in return.

They took quite a long walk, the trail itself somewhat challenging with her stiff leg but Mori willingly helped her through the tougher parts. Lifting her by the hips or holding her hand to steady her, and one time he had even been adamant enough to pick her up in her arms and carry her through a rocky part, she didn't even try to protest. He wouldn't listen anyways.

* * *

><p>It was sunset by the time they returned back to Miyako's house, Mori had given her enough looks that she finally caved and he carried her back.<br>Inside the house though the twins spotted the approaching couple.

_"Incoming! Incoming!"_

Tamaki panicked, Kyoya had to calm him down, Haruhi sweat-dropped and continued helping Honey and Miyako's mom finish up the picnic basket as fast as possible.

They succeeded.

"I'm home!" Miyako called out, just as Honey and Sachiko had shut the lid of the hamper.  
>"Wonderful dear!" Sachiko cried, scurrying out to greet her with a basket on her arm and the Host Club members trailing like ducklings.<p>

Miyako blinked in surprise. "What's that mom?"

Her mother beamed, "This is for you and Mori?"

"Huh?"

"Its a full moon tonight," Sachiko hinted.

Miyako nodded, confused look still painted on her face. "I know."

"So, why don't you take Mori with you. We thought you would enjoy his company," she threw a glance over her shoulder and the others nodded in agreement, "And since you haven't eaten yet we made you dinner."

Miyako smiled happily, "Thank you mom, everyone. This is great." She then ducked her head in embarrassment and turned to Mori saying, "That is, if you would like to go with me."

Before she could begin to ramble Mori placed a hand on her shoulder, efficiently redirecting her attention up at him and he nodded, making her smile come back even brighter than before.

"Great! Well...Its getting dark now..."

Sachiko made a shooing motion, handing off the hamper to Mori, and told them, "Go on now, you don't want to miss the moon rising."

Miyako smiled and had her leg not made walking a bit challenging she would have rushed over and given her a hug, instead she stuck with a heartfelt statement of gratitude, "Thanks mom." She then turned to Mori and chirped, "And back outside we go!"

His lips quirked for a moment into a grin and he escorted her out back into the darkening evening.

As the door shut behind them Haruhi turned to Tamaki and commented, "I'm surprised you were able to stay quiet so long."

But then she saw that his eyes were as big as saucers, his bottom lip quivering like an autumn leaf, and sparkles floated around him as he finally burst, "THEY ARE JUST SO WONDERFUL TOGETHER! Haruhi! Did you see _that_? Senpai smiled!" He then twittered on in a proud and parental manner as though he had done all the work of raising the two and helping nudge them together.

Haruhi sighed. Oh senpai.

* * *

><p>Mori and Miyako slowly made their way to a place where Miyako knew they would have a clear view of the full moon, she gave a private smile as she realized it was actually the place she meet Mori when he had gotten lost so as to help a trapped fawn.<br>Even from then she knew he was something special, and now she was finally being able to appreciate it.

They reached the clear and Mori spread out the blanket, and they began to eat.  
>To both of their delight there was an abundant amount of Aji and Sanma, along with Kamasu and Buri. They both enjoyed eating fish after all. Miyako chuckled, fish was one of the main thing that the island of Japan provided after all, it only made sense. They also spotted some sweets and Miyako saw a fond smile slip onto Mori's face as he saw the gifts that were obvious from his cousin.<p>

They happily ate in silence and watched as the sun disappeared from the sky and the stars appeared one by one.

And then, off in the distance a wolf's howl could be heard as the full moon glowed in the darkening sky. Miyako perked up, listening intently to her wolf kin.

And when the cry faded away, she howled.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it!<br>**

**Also, Aji, Sanma, Kamasu, and Buri are all different types of fish...just to clarify. :D  
><strong>


	27. Chapter 27

_Previously: _

_They happily ate in silence and watched as the sun disappeared from the sky and the stars appeared one by one._  
><em>And then, off in the distance a wolf's howl could be heard as the full moon glowed in the darkening sky. Miyako perked up, listening intently to her wolf kin.<em>  
><em>And when the cry faded away, she howled.<em>

* * *

><p>She howled. It was a long, sorrowful cry, as though her very soul ached so much she needed to express it. The full moon hung in the ever darkening sky, its silver halo giving the surrounding clouds a ghostly hue. Moonbeams slipped upon the forest trees and floor, coloring everything it could in a haunting glow.<p>

Her cry paused and then, in the distance, another wolf call could be heard. The sorrow though muted by distance no less painful. It was as though the very moon itself was the cause of their agony. It seemed no other reason could be offered for their melancholy melodies.

Mori starred, somewhat bewildered at the ethereal form of the silver haired maiden beside him. Her eyes rested dutifully upon the pale lunar beauty and as her wolf kin's howl receded she echoed in return, her head falling back with eyes closed as though the sight of the celestial orb was suddenly too much to bear.

Her voice didn't waver though the notes most certainly danced, slowing gliding from one scale to the next. Her song danced with the wind, their cries both rising and falling as though in harmony to the point where they seemed almost one. When her lungs could no longer provide her the air she needed to continue her melody she let it fade away, eyes sliding open to half-mast as she listened for the reply.

Miyako turned her head slowly to face her companion. She looked positively otherworldly as though she had decided to descend from the heavens and grace the earth with her presence. Her hair that always was stunning in its silver coloring was glowing as though it was the moon itself. Eyes that held storm clouds seemed to thunder with the magic of the night. Her lips were utterly relaxed, soft, and he felt the desire to see if they felt just as soft against his own lips.

He reached out, unable to help himself as he rested his hand upon her cheek. She leaned in happily, her eyes sliding back shut to savor the feel of his warmth. His thumb brushed back and forth and her hand rose to enclose it over his.

In the background, the wolf's cried faded into the night. Miyako opened her eyes at that, her steel eyes losing a bit of the animalistic glow.

"Thank you," she murmured with a slightly raspy voice from her wolf song.

He gave a slight nod of his head, leaving at the declined angle so as to better look at her. She looked right back, half-lidded eyes stirring within him an odd but yet not unpleasant feeling, her lips continued to only look more appealing.

He leaned in, resting his forehead against hers. A smile graced her lips and she leaned in, pressing her lips against his. He froze as though fearing the slightest movement would make her pull away. After a moment when she was still there he slowly reached his other hand to wrap around her, reveling in the feeling of her compliance as she melted against him. She responded in turn by curling a hand around the back of his head, the other clutched at his shirt making it harder to pull away, though he had no intent to.

He grew bolder, tightening his hold around her and letting his tongue sweep over her lips. She gasped in surprise and he went further, tasting her mouth, still sweet from desert.

Hesitantly she returned his actions and their tongues danced, tasting each other with increasing passion.

Finally she pulled away, panting for air. She was even more stunning he decided. His hand that had somehow snuck into her hair had disheveled her moonlit locks. Her lips were full and most likely going to end up bruised, as were his own he realized. Her cheeks were flushed and wide eyes were dilated with adrenaline.

He realized that his lips were quirked up into a smile as he felt pride sweep over him for knowing that she looked as she did because of him. It was a strange feeling, unlike him, and somewhat primitive, but it was present nevertheless.

Miyako's eyes roamed over him in return, a lazy smile grew on her face, seemingly pleased with herself. He wondered how he looked but after a moment realized he didn't particularly care.

He kept hold of her and easily brought her to feet. She looked up at him, smile now wide and bright. Miyako pulled gently away from him and then skipped away a short distant before glancing over at him with an alluring smile. He took a step closer, she retreated a step. He paused. She paused.

He then gave a smile as she realized what she was doing. If it was a chase she wanted, a chase he would give.

So he started to run. She gave a delighted cry and raced away in the moonlight.

* * *

><p>Miyako wove through the trees, dodging beneath branches and listening as her samurai followed suit. The rustle of leaves and the crunch of twigs sounded as he gave her notice of his presence.<p>

That just wouldn't do.

Knowing that he was taking it easy on her she pushed her legs to go faster.

She chuckled under her breath as Mori's footsteps faded slightly as she ran ahead. He did not disappoint though. His pace increased and his feet tread even more carefully.

And so it went on, each time she was push herself faster, each time he would do so in reply. Ever keeping pace with her, never too far but always out of reach.

Miyako was coming to the end of her rope, her breathing was getting labored. Still she made her legs tread faster over the forest floor.

Suddenly arms wrapped around her, throwing her up into the air unexpectedly. She snapped her head up in surprise as she heard Mori's chuckling. His laughter rumbled in his chest and made its way so as to dance upon the air, enticing, warm, and contagious. She heard her own mirth bubble to surface until their shared joy could be heard upon the night wind.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it!<br>**

**And next up is the epilogue. I'm kind of sad this story is already coming to an end.  
><strong>


	28. Epilogue

_Previously: _

_Miyako was coming to the end of her rope, her breathing was getting labored. Still she made her legs tread faster over the forest floor._  
><em>Suddenly arms wrapped around her, throwing her up into the air unexpectedly. She snapped her head up in surprise as she heard Mori's chuckling. His laughter rumbled in his chest and made its way so as to dance upon the air, enticing, warm, and contagious. Sh heard her own mirth bubble to surface until their shared joy could be heard upon the night wind.<em>

* * *

><p>A stunning woman looked upon a mountain village with warm eyes and a smile softened her lips. She was in her late twenties, though many people mistook her to be older due to her silver hair. Her left hand reached up to brush away a stray lock, a gold band adorned her ring finger.<p>

It had been a while since she had been home.

"Miyako." murmured a voice that she treasured. Said woman looked up happily into a pair of onyx eyes.

The man beside her was, at least in her opinion, breathtaking. Hair still short, black and spiky, but now his face was more rugged with some facial hair. His left hand also had a gold band on his ring finger. He was still tall and lean, no less muscular, and at the moment he was quite content.

"Yes Takashi?" his wife replied. His wife, even after so many years it sometimes hit him how amazing that sounded.

"Do they know we are here yet?" he inquired, looking around at the rather peaceful village.

Miyako shook her head, "No. I wanted it to be a surprise."

Takashi let a small smile grace his lips but said nothing though he knew his mother-in-law did not care much for surprises. But then again she was always happy to see Miyako no matter the occasion.

He took his wife's hand and led her to her old home. It had been a while. At that thought he began to reminisce.

After the time, so many years ago, when the Host Club left the mountain to return to the city they were in for a surprise when Miyako became a new student at Ouran. And when the Host Club went to America for further education she came along to follow her boyfriend and friends.

She was quite skilled with languages and the English language, though difficult, was no exception. Her speciality with languages really was no surprise considering how she managed to already master the language of animals. She truly loved her job as an translator.

As the the two spent more time together they fell further in love, and at the age of twenty-three, Takashi proposed.

As you might have guessed, Miyako said yes.

Six months later their wedding was held, back in Japan. It was rather extravagant, much to Miyako's embarrassment. Takashi's family took to their soon to be daughter-in-law splendidly and were thrilled to help prepare the wedding.

Tamaki, along with Takashi and Miyako's mothers, organized the wedding. Honey was, of course, in charge of desserts. Kyoya offered to handle the finances.  
>The twins, along with their mother, designed Miyako a beautiful dress. White satin. A halter top along with a gentle V-cut. A sash wrapped around her waist from her rips to her hips, emphasizing her curves, and from the hips the white material hung to the ground. Blue embroidery was scattered elegantly about the dress. Her hair hung loose in all its waves and silver glory. A small crown perched atop her head to hold her veil in place. Overall, the bride was a sight to behold when she walked down the aisle.<p>

Haruhi was Miyako's maid of honor, the two had gotten to be very close friends in America. Honey was Takashi's best man. The rest of the, former, Host Club members were also in the wedding.

It went wonderful. The ceremony was, thankfully, not too long. Quite a few cried, Tamaki more dramatically then others might it be noted. And the reception was quite lively and full of smile and laughter. It lasted long into the night.

The honeymoon was quite nice in Takashi's opinion too. They went to Tobago for two weeks and enjoyed the time they had with one another. The exotic wonders of the forest kept them busy most of the days were as comfortable king-sized bed in a room with an ocean view kept them occupied throughout the nights.

They returned from their honeymoon to their new house in Japan, close enough to his family and hers that visits were easy to make. It was a rather large place in Miyako's opinion but she had grown to quickly love it and the staff that also resided there.

And of course the animals that frequented their new home made the transition all the easier. The horses and dogs, some cats - not all that many though, only two - along with the wild birds and other natural animals.

But now they were back at Miyako's old home.

The village had not changed much over the years. Miyako's grandfather had retired and he and his wife lived peacefully together as Kei now took over the title of Chief. The village itself had made some technological advancements, though cell phones were still quite fickle.

But Takashi and Miyako weren't here to examine such things. They had come rather to deliver some news.  
>They had reached Miyako's old house and were ushered in to smiling faces.<p>

"What an unexpected surprise," Sachiko proclaimed happily, "What brings you up here? I didn't think you two were coming to visit until next month."

Miyako and Takashi shared a smile, "There was a change of plans."

Sachiko chuckled, "So it would seem. Make yourselves comfortable, I'm going to go get you father. His been so busy lately with this new project of his."  
>Takashi and Miyako took a seat on the couch, Takashi's arm settled over his wife's shoulder and she leaned into him contently only to get back up a moment later to greet her father.<p>

"So," Sachiko began, "What brings you two here?"

The younger couple shared another smile before Miyako told them simply, "I'm pregnant."

It took a moment for the news to sink in before Takashi's in-laws smiled proudly.

"We're going to be grandparents!" Sachiko proclaimed, rushing to hug her daughter as her husband congratulated Takashi, "I'm happy for you. You'll be a great father."

Takashi gave a gracious smile, "Thank you."

Sachiko immediately took over the conversation, "Is it a boy? A girl? Do you have names picked out? When is the baby due?"

Miyako chuckled and shook her head, "I'm only a month and a half along, we haven't quite thought that far ahead yet."  
>The rest of the day was spent talking about the baby and preparing for all the was to come.<p>

Miyako and Takashi later went and told her grandparents, and then Kei about the news and then bade everyone farewell.

Next to know would be the former Host Club members.

Oh my.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: The End.<br>Oh my gosh! I truly hoped you enjoyed this story!  
><strong>


End file.
